Folge 19: Abriegelung
by Castle Season 9 Deutsch
Summary: Es ist Becketts letzter Arbeitstag vor dem Mutterschutz und sie erwartet, dass er ereignislos bleibt. Aber während das Revier von der Außenwelt abgeschnitten ist, müssen sie schleunigst einen Mörder in den eigenen Reihen fassen. Staffel 9, Folge 19.
1. Chapter 1

**Abriegelung**

Staffel 9, Folge 19

Geschrieben von SeriesTherapy und bunysliper

Übersetzt von KBRC87

Gegengelesen von crazysecondname

 _Der nachfolgende Text ist eine fiktive Geschichte von Autoren ohne jegliche Beziehung zur ABC-Sendung „Castle". Erkennbare Charaktere sind Eigentum von Andrew Marlowe und ABC. Namen, Orte und Geschehnisse sind Produkt der Kreativität des Autors oder werden fiktiv genutzt. Jegliche Ähnlichkeit zu tatsächlichen Personen, lebend oder tot, Unternehmen, Firmen, Ereignissen oder Örtlichkeiten ist rein zufällig._

* * *

Kapitel 1

Es war nicht einmal sechs Uhr morgens, als Captain Beckett das Revier betrat. Wie gewöhnlich blieb sie stehen, um sich mit dem diensthabenden Sergeant zu unterhalten und dann nahm sie den Aufzug in den vierten Stock. Die Nachtschicht ging zu Ende und es gab nur ein paar Frühaufsteher wie sie selbst, also sah der Bereich leerer aus als normal. Zu dieser Zeit schritten alle Aktivitäten langsamer voran, während die Arbeitnehmer darauf warteten, dass das Koffein wirkte.

Beckett hatte nichts gegen einen frühen Start. Hatte sie nie. Sie fand, dass die Ruhe ihr beim Denken half.

Und während Ryan diese Sentimentalität mit der Sonne anzukommen, nicht teilen dürfte, war sie nicht überrascht, ihn zu dieser frühen Stunde schwer vertieft in Papierkram vorzufinden. Sie wusste, dass es daran lag, dass er am Nachmittag früher Feierabend machen wollte, um mehr Zeit mit seiner Familie zu verbringen.

„Morgen, Ryan", grüßte sie auf dem Weg zu ihrem Büro.

„Hey, Boss, was machst du hier?", fragte Ryan. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du an deinem letzten Tag so früh herkommst."

„Ich muss sicher gehen, dass alles bereit ist", antwortete sie.

Es war ihr letzter Tag vor ihrem Mutterschaftsurlaub und abgesehen von ein bisschen unvollendetem Papierkram war alles für ihren Weggang vorbereitet. Sie musste nur noch ein paar Dinge erledigen, nichts Ernstes.

An Tagen wie diesem, wenn sie so früh im Revier ankam - oder eher, wenn Castle zu Hause blieb - hatte sie ein Ritual entwickelt. Das erste, was sie tun würde, war, ihre Sachen abzustellen und ihren Computer einzuschalten. Dann würde sie sich eine Tasse Kaffee holen, während der Computer zum Leben erwachte. Sie bevorzugte den Kaffee, den ihr Ehemann zubereitete, aber ihre Koffeindosis zu bekommen, konnte nicht immer warten. Natürlich musste ihr Kaffee derzeit entkoffeiniert sein, aber alte Gewohnheiten ließen sich schwer ablegen. Dieser Morgen war nicht anders.

Sie nahm sich Zeit, ihren Kaffee so zuzubereiten, wie sie ihn mochte und kehrte dann an ihren Schreibtisch zurück, bereit, sich dem endlosen Stapel Papierkram zu stellen. Sie war gerade dabei, auf eine E-Mail vom Polizeipräsidium über ihren Mutterschaftsurlaub zu antworten, als plötzlich alle Lichter ausgingen und das ganze Stockwerk in Dunkelheit gehüllt war. Unbeholfen stand sie von ihrem Stuhl auf, schaffte es, zur Tür zu kommen, indem sie die Kante ihres Schreibtisches festhielt und sich vom spärlichen Licht, das durch die geschlossenen Jalousien fiel, leiten ließ.

„Keine Sorge, es ist nur ein Stromausfall", rief sie laut genug, dass es jeder über das wachsende Stimmengewirr hinweg hören konnte. „Der Notstromgenerator wird in einer Sekunde anspringen." Kaum hatte sie die Worte ausgesprochen, gingen die Lichter wieder an und sie sah ein paar Officers deutlich erleichtert seufzen.

„Seht ihr? Nichts, weswegen man sich fürch-"

Aber ihr Satz wurde abrupt von einem Chor aus Schreien und lautem Knallen unterbrochen, der aus der Ferne kam.

„Es scheint von den Arrestzellen zu kommen", sagte Vikram von der Tür des Technikraums.

Beckett musste nur einen Blick mit Ryan teilen, um ihn in die generelle Richtung der Geräusche zu schicken, mit gezogener und schussbereiter Waffe. Ihre Schwangerschaft machte es ihr schwer, zu folgen und so kam sie ein paar Sekunden nach ihm und einigen anderen zum Schauplatz. Das erste, was ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog, war der Körper eines Officers auf dem Boden.

„Es ist Parker. Er war gestern Nacht für die Arrestzellen verantwortlich", informierte LT sie.

Ryan kauerte sich neben den Leichnam, die Hand am Hals des Mannes, die Vitalfunktionen überprüfend. Er schüttelte den Kopf und drehte sich zu Beckett um.

„Er ist tot", bestätigte er.

Beckett nahm diese Information immer noch auf, als sie LT wieder sprechen hörte. Die Dringlichkeit in seiner Stimme war unverkennbar.

„Die Zellen", sagte er. „Die Zellen sind offen."

„Und leer", fügte Ryan hinzu, sich mit einer Hand übers Gesicht fahrend.

„Ich muss das melden", sagte Beckett, ihre Tasche abklopfend, nur um festzustellen, dass sie kein Handy hatte. Verdammt, sie musste es auf ihrem Schreibtisch liegen gelassen haben. „Ryan, kann ich..."

„Klar, Boss." Er entsperrte das Telefon für sie und reichte es ihr. Sie lächelte kurz über sein Hintergrundfoto, bevor sie die Wähltastatur aufrief und Gates' Telefonnummer eintippte.

Nur, dass nichts passierte. Das Telefon von ihrem Ohr nehmend, sah sie, wie die Worte _Kein Signal_ sie anstarrten.

„Hast du normalerweise hier drin Empfang?", fragte sie.

„Ja, volle Stärke. Warum?"

Beckett zeigte ihm das Telefon. „Weil du gerade nichts hast."

Die anderen knurrten ähnliche Ansichten, als sie ihre Telefone überprüften. Ihr Magen drehte sich um, als einer der Beamten den Hörer in die Ecke abnahm und das gleiche über das Festnetz sagte.

„Es gibt kein Freizeichen, Captain."

Den Raum durchsuchend, um die Situation einzuschätzen, reagierte Beckett, bevor irgendwelche der anwesenden Leute ein weiteres Wort sagen konnten. Sie wandte sich an die Officers hinter ihr und sprach mit sehr klarer Stimme.

„Baker, Sanders, Sie müssen nach unten zu gehen, nach draußen, benutzen Sie Ihre Telefone oder finden Sie eines, das funktioniert. Rufen Sie Gates im Polizeipräsidium an und sagen Sie ihr, dass wir einen Vorfall haben. Sagen Sie ihr, dass wir daran arbeiten, es zu lösen, aber niemand verlässt dieses Gebäude, bis wir die verantwortliche Person gefunden haben. Blockieren Sie alle Ausgänge. Von diesem Moment an ist das Revier abgeriegelt."

* * *

Das heiße Wasser tat Wunder für seine Stimmung. Kyle hatte in der Nachtschicht gearbeitet und war fast am Tagträumen von seinem Bett. Aber vorher hatte er ein Date. Die Aussicht war genug, um ein müdes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht zu bringen. Mit Alexis' heranstürmendem Abschluss, hatten sie kaum Zeit, sich zu sehen, also hatten sie sich darauf geeinigt, hier und da ein paar Mahlzeiten zu teilen, zwischen seinen Schichten und ihrem Unterricht und Lerneinheiten.

Alexis sollte ihn außerhalb des Reviers treffen, um zu einem ihrer liebsten Diners zum Frühstück zu gehen, aber er hatte noch ein paar Minuten Zeit, um die Wärme der Dusche zu genießen, bevor er losgehen musste.

Er dachte immer noch über ihre Pläne nach, als plötzlich die Lichter in der Umkleidekabine ausgingen. Effektiv entfernte er die letzten Reste von Shampoo aus seinen Haaren, drehte den Griff, um den Wasserfluss zu stoppen und langte blind nach dem Handtuch. Es gelang ihm, es zu finden und die kleine Kabine zu verlassen, als die Lichter wieder angingen und er ließ fast das Handtuch los, als er einen anderen Mann im Raum sah.

„Wow, Mann, ich habe dich gar nicht gesehen!", rief er und fasste das Handtuch fester um seine Hüften.

„Nun, offensichtlich", sagte der andere Mann, die letzten Knöpfe seines Hemdes schließend. „Es gab kein Licht."

„Ja, also... was denkst du, was das war?", fragte Kyle, während er sich so schnell wie möglich anzog.

„Keine Ahnung." Der Mann zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass es nichts war. Mach dir keine Sorgen darüber."

Kyle bemerkte, dass der Mann leicht um Atem rang, wahrscheinlich durch die Anstrengung, sich so schnell anzuziehen wie er. Er quälte sich schließlich selbst.

„Vielleicht", räumte Kyle ein, „aber ich bin mir nicht so sicher. Etwas fühlt sich komisch an."

„Na und? Gehörst du zu den Polizisten, die den ‚Ahnungen' und dem ganzen Mist hinterherlaufen? Ein Stromausfall ist ein Stromausfall, Supercop."

Er antwortete nicht, entschied, dass es das nicht wert war. Angesichts der Uhrzeit war der andere Mann wahrscheinlich genauso müde wie er.

„Mist, Mark, das Revier ist abgeriegelt!"

Der Ausruf kam von einem anderen Mann, der außer Atem und deutlich beunruhigt in den Raum stürmte, wenn die Art, wie seine Brust sich hob, ein Hinweis war. Seine Uniform war derangiert und Schweißtropfen liefen ihm übers Gesicht.

„Abgeriegelt?", fragte Kyle, sichergehend, dass er richtig gehört hatte.

Der andere Officer drehte sich mit einem überraschten Gesichtsausdruck zu Kyle um, anscheinend merkend, dass er und Mark nicht allein in der Umkleide waren.

„Ja, das habe ich gehört", bestätigte der Neuankömmling, Officer Reynolds, laut seinem Abzeichen.

„Wir müssen herausfinden, was los ist", sagte Kyle, als er nach seiner Waffe griff. „Lasst uns gehen."

* * *

Seinem Telefon einen weiteren Blick zuwerfend, war Castle nicht wirklich überrascht, als er sah, dass die Nachricht, die er seiner Frau geschickt hatte, als er ihr Bett verließ, noch immer nicht gelesen war. Kate war in der vergangenen Woche jeden Tag früh ins Revier gegangen, um sich um die Dinge zu kümmern, bevor ihr Mutterschaftsurlaub begann und fast jeden Tag war ihre Hoffnung auf einen einfachen, ruhigen Tag auf der Strecke geblieben. Mehr als einmal war er ein paar Stunden nach einer SMS ins Revier gegangen, um ihren Schreibtisch leer vorzufinden und zu hören, dass sie auf dem Rückweg von einem spontanen Treffen mit Gates war. Aber zu dieser Stunde hoffte er, dass Beckett noch nicht die Chance hatte, auf ihr Handy zu sehen.

Er plante, sie zum Mittagessen zu treffen und für den Rest ihres letzten Arbeitstages zu bleiben, aber sie hatten beschlossen, sich für den Vormittag aufzuteilen und getrennt zu arbeiten. Tatsächlich bestand sein Ziel für den ersten Teil des Tages darin, sich um die Unterzeichnung des großen Bücherstapels zu kümmern, den Gina vor einer Woche geschickt hatte und den noch größeren Haufen von Kleidung, von dem er und Beckett beschlossen hatten, sich zu trennen, zu einem Spendenzentrum zu bringen.

Und er würde bald mit diesen Aufgaben beginnen, nach einem köstlichen, herzhaften Frühstück. Die Pfanne war fast auf Temperatur gebracht, was bedeutete, dass er die Eier und die gehackte Paprika schnell verquirlen musste. Sobald er diesen Teil in der Pfanne hatte, würde er den Toast anpacken.

Frühstück für Champions. Und Bestsellerautoren, die genug Energie haben wollten, um das Haus für die Ankunft ihrer Tochter herzurichten.

Rick lächelte vor sich hin, nur noch ein paar Wochen und Lily würde hier sein, was wunderbar und furchterregend zugleich war. Es war lange her, seit er ein Neugeborenes hatte.

Versunken in seine Vorausplanung, verpasste er beinahe das eindringliche Summen seines Telefons von der gegenüberliegenden Arbeitsplatte. Castle nahm das Gespräch an, ohne den Blick auf das Display zu richten. Schließlich war es wahrscheinlich seine Frau, die anrief, um über seine Nachricht zu sprechen. Sie hatte sich das in letzter Zeit angewöhnt, da sie keinem die Chance geben wollte, weggerissen zu werden, bevor sie es schaffte, eine Nachricht zu tippen.

„Vermisst du mich schon, Beckett?", neckte er, das Handy zwischen seine Schulter und sein Ohr steckend, um die Eier weiter zu verquirlen.

„Ich bin froh, dass du damit angefangen hast, so erbärmlich es war, denn ich möchte nichts von deinem anderen Bettgeflüster hören", schnaubte Esposito. Castle richtete sich auf, sein Mund öffnete sich, um sich zu verteidigen, aber sein Freund gab ihm keine Chance. „Hast du kürzlich mit ihr gesprochen? Beckett."

Castle stoppte, machte seinen Rücken gerade. Was war da los? „Nicht, seit sie heute früh gegangen ist, warum?"

„Schau, ich will nicht, dass du in Panik gerätst - oder irgendetwas Dummes machst - aber-"

Furcht taumelte durch seine Brust, ließ sein Herz in die Hose rutschen. Nichts Gutes folgte jemals, wenn man ihm sagte, er solle nicht in Panik geraten, besonders wenn es von Esposito kam. "Was ist passiert?"

„Hier unten gibt es einen Vorfall", begann Esposito. „Das Revier ist abgesperrt."

„Ich bin auf dem Weg", sagte er und riss den Knopf am Herd nach rechts - so hart, dass er hoffte, dass er das Ding nicht kaputt gemacht hatte.

„Nein, hör zu. Hör mir zu. Du musst bleiben, wo du bist."

Ja, verdammt zu spät dafür. „Ich bin gleich da."

Esposito knurrte in sein Ohr. „Hast du nicht gehört, was ich gerade gesagt habe?"

„Ich habe dich gehört, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ruhig und ‚das Revier ist abgesperrt' zwangsläufig zusammenpassen", schnauzte Castle. Er zwang sich Luft zu holen, als er in sein Schlafzimmer ging und seine Füße in die ersten Nicht-Hausschuhe schob, die er finden konnte. „Entschuldige. Konzentriert. Was zur Hölle ist passiert?"

„Ich versuche es noch herauszufinden. Ich hatte noch keinen Dienst, also weiß ich nicht, was es ausgelöst hat, aber ich habe einen Anruf vom Polizeipräsidium erhalten, die mir erzählt haben, dass es einen Zwischenfall gegeben hat und ich habe mich selbst versichert, dass es derzeit kein Herein- oder Herauskommen gibt. Der Funk ist gestört. Genauso wie die Telefone, das Festnetz und die Handys. Ich musste zum Ende des Blocks gehen, nur um ein Signal zu bekommen um dich anzurufen."

Das beruhigte ihn nicht. Kein verdammtes Stück.

„Da sie mir vorhin eine E-Mail geschrieben hat, gehe ich davon aus, dass Beckett bei der Arbeit war, richtig? Nicht aus irgendeinem anderen Grund aus dem Haus gegangen ist?"

Castle rieb sich die Stirn und sah sich nach einem Oberhemd um, das er über sein T-Shirt ziehen konnte. „Ja. Ja, sie ist heute wieder früh hingegangen."

„Ryan auch. Sarah Grace hat heute Abend Kleinkinderturnen. Das bedeutet, dass sie beide da drin sind", fügte Esposito hinzu, obwohl Castle, aufgrund der Lautstärke, das Gefühl hatte, dass es ein Gedanke war, den der Detective für sich behalten wollte.

„Also, was machen wir?", fragte er, seinen Fortschritt bilanzierend - er hatte sein Handy in der Hand, was bedeutete, dass er noch Schlüssel und seine Brieftasche brauchte. „Uns hinten hereinschleichen? Nach geheimen Nachrichten auf den Jalousien suchen?"

Esposito seufzte. „Ich kann dich nicht davon überzeugen, zu Hause zu bleiben, oder?"

„Während meine Frau und meine Freunde unter Verschluss sind und wir nicht einmal mit ihnen kommunizieren können? Keine Chance."

„In diesem Fall, warum triffst du mich nicht in deinem Büro - dein altes Büro, was auch immer - und vielleicht kann Hayley uns helfen herauszufinden, was zum Teufel vor sich geht."

Castle nickte und machte sich eine mentale Notiz, Hayley anzurufen und sie auf den neusten Stand zu bringen, nachdem er und Espo mit telefonieren fertig waren. „Ich bin unterwegs."

Sekunden später war er auf dem Weg aus der Tür, einen kurzen Blick auf den Stapel mit Spenden werfend, der an der Treppe wartete.

Der Frühjahrsputz musste warten.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

„Was wissen wir bisher?", fragte Beckett die im Konferenzraum versammelten Detectives.

„Es war nicht nur ein Stromausfall. Die Telefone funktionieren nicht, auch nicht der Funk. Die Computer laufen wieder, aber es gibt kein Internet. Wir sind im Grunde von der Außenwelt abgeschnitten", informierte Vikram sie. „Ich arbeite daran, alles wiederherzustellen, aber es wird eine Weile dauern."

„Okay, machen Sie sich jetzt daran", wies Beckett ihn an und der Mann nickte, bevor er den Raum verließ. „Wissen wir, wie Officer Parker getötet wurde?"

„Sie haben ihm das Genick gebrochen. Je nach Größe und körperlicher Verfassung der Gefangenen hätte jeder von ihnen das machen können", erklärte einer der Detectives.

„Haben wir die Gefangenen schon gefunden?"

„Noch nicht, aber das ist derzeit unsere Priorität", antwortete ein älterer Mann, Sergeant Sawyer. „Ich habe Teams, die jede Etage durchsuchen. Sie werden eher früher als später auftauchen."

„Gut. Was könnt ihr mir sonst noch über sie erzählen?"

„Es waren vier Leute eingesperrt, als die Lichter ausgingen, aber sie waren alle verschwunden, bevor sie wieder angingen", erklärte ein anderer Detective. „Ich wette, unser Typ hat Parker umgebracht, dann hat er die anderen freigelassen, bevor er abgehauen ist."

„Hat irgendjemand irgendwas gesehen?"

„Ich hörte laute Geräusche aus der Richtung", antwortete Detective Karpowski, „aber in all der Verwirrung konnte ich keine Worte ausmachen. Ich konnte die Tür jedoch nicht erreichen, bevor der Notstromgenerator ansprang. Ich war diejenige, die die Leiche von Officer Parker gefunden hat, also müssen sie in der Dunkelheit an mir vorbeigegangen sein. Es tut mir so leid, Captain."

„Es ist in Ordnung. Sonst noch jemand?", drängte Beckett. Sie wusste, dass in solchen Fällen das kleinste Detail ihnen den entscheidenden Hinweis geben konnte, aber alles, was sie bekam, war ein Chor gemurmelter Entschuldigungen. „Was ist mit den entflohenen Sträflingen? Wer sind sie?"

„Da war ein Mann, Roger Jones, der wegen kleinerer Diebstähle verhaftet wurde", erklärte Ryan, ein Fahndungsfoto an das Whiteboard heftend. „Dieser andere Typ, Oliver West, ist ein mutmaßlicher Mörder aus einem Fall, an dem wir arbeiten. Auf das Opfer wurde dreimal eingestochen. Er war ihr Ehemann."

Alle Leute im Raum waren so konzentriert auf Ryans Worte, dass man eine Stecknadel fallen hören konnte. „Dieser Typ", fuhr er fort, „ist Mark Collins. Er wurde gestern Abend wegen ungebührlichen Benehmens verhaftet. Offenbar war er betrunken und störte einige Gäste in einem Restaurant."

„Keiner von ihnen hat die Ressourcen, um einen so großen Anschlag zu inszenieren, auf nichts Geringeres als eine Polizeistation", kommentierte Beckett.

„Nein, keiner von ihnen könnte es schaffen", stimmte Ryan zu. „Aber dieser Mann könnte. Darf ich vorstellen… Cormac Flanagan, den Chef des O'Connell Clans."

„Ein irischer Gangster."

„Und ein ausgezeichneter. Gegen ihn wird wegen eines großen Drogengeschäfts ermittelt."

„Das Drogendezernat hat ihn gestern hergebracht, richtig?", fragte Beckett.

„Ja, aber keiner der Detectives, die den Fall bearbeiteten, waren in der Nachtschicht, und sie waren noch nicht angekommen, als die Lichter ausgingen."

„War irgendein Officer hier an dem Fall beteiligt?"

„Ich werde es prüfen", bot ein Detective aus der Drogen-Abteilung an.

„Okay, schicken Sie sie in mein Büro", stimmte Beckett zu.

Dann konnte ein Tumult aus dem Großraumbüro gehört werden und Beckett beendete das Treffen, als sie ein paar Officers sah, die einen der Flüchtigen zu ihr führten.

„Bringt ihn in Verhörraum eins", wies Beckett an. „Ryan?"

„Mach ich", nickte er, schon auf dem Weg zum Verhörraum.

* * *

Er war kein Freund von Smalltalk, aber ohne das gelegentliche Piepsen seines Funkgerätes war der ruhige Flur vor dem Umkleideraum fast unheimlich. Kyle konnte nicht anders, als den Raum mit etwas anderem als dem Summen der Beleuchtung zu füllen.

„Was für eine Art, eine Schicht zu beenden, hm?", sagte er und schaute über seine Schulter hinweg auf das Paar. Er sah, wie sie sich einen Blick zuwarfen, fragte aber nicht, worum es ging. Es ging ihn schließlich nichts an.

„Ah, ja", stimmte Mark nach einem Moment zu. „Es war zusätzlich auch eine Doppelschicht."

„Autsch." Kyle zuckte zusammen. Er wusste, wie das lief. Nur allzu gut.

„Ja, du sagst es", grummelte der Typ. „Ich bin fertig und jetzt kann ich nicht einmal nach Hause gehen und pennen. Ich war so bereit, hier rauszukommen."

„Das ist hart, Mann. Vielleicht ist es eher vorbei, als wir denken. Es war wahrscheinlich lediglich eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme." Er blickte Reynolds fragend an. „Hast du deinen Tag gerade erst begonnen?"

Der größere der beiden grunzte. „Jetzt ist die Zeit, die Frühschicht zu beginnen, oder? Oder zumindest war es das."

Okay, er hatte ihn erwischt. Das war eine blöde Frage.

„Hey, denkst du, dass wir dafür Überstunden bekommen?", fragte Mark, ein Glucksen kam über seinen Lippen. „Weil ich damit einverstanden wäre. Könnte ein _Monster Energydrink_ aus dem Automaten brauchen, aber das ist machbar, richtig?"

Kyle schnaubte, sah um eine Ecke und deutete ihnen an ihm zu folgen. „Ihr habt _Monsters_ in euren Automaten?", fragte er. „In welchem Stock arbeitest du?"

„Raubdezernat", sagte Reynolds.

„Sitte", antwortete Mark zur gleichen Zeit.

„Ahh", sagte er und sah sie aus dem Augenwinkel an. „Ich bin bei der Mordkommission, wir haben nur Mineralwasser."

„Großartig", sagte Reynolds gedehnt. „Willst du jetzt auch noch über die Snackautomaten reden? Gibt euer Vorgesetzter jeden Tag zu Beginn eurer Schicht Gummibärchen aus?"

Eine Hand hochhaltend, schüttelte Kyle den Kopf. „Ich mache nur Konversation. Es ist wie draußen auf Streife, irgendwie muss man die Zeit rumbringen."

Er gab seinen Begleitern nicht die Gelegenheit zu antworten, stattdessen deutete er ihnen an, hinter die Tür des Lagerraums zu sehen.

„Nada", murmelte Reynolds und schloss die Tür wieder. „Wohin als nächstes?"

Kyle sah sich um. Diese Etage war sauber. „Wir gehen nach unten", sagte er, zurückdenkend an die Abschottungsprozeduren, die sie ihm in den Kopf gepaukt hatten. Unter normalen Umständen sollten sie sich melden und auf Befehle warten, aber mit dem nicht reagierenden Funkgerät an seiner Hüfte entschied er sich für Plan B. „Bis wir jemanden finden, der uns sagt, was los ist."

„Hernandez, bist du das?"

Kyle wirbelte herum, erlaubte dem Schimmer von Erleichterung sich in seiner Brust auszubreiten. „Detective Hyun", grüßte er und nickte dem Mann zu, bei dessen Fallaufklärung er vor wenigen Stunden noch geholfen hatte. „Schön, dich zu sehen. Dich auch, Krezel", fügte er hinzu, dem anderen Officer zunickend.

Krezel nickte und sah an ihm vorbei zu seinen Begleitern.

Kyle machte eine Vorstellungsgeste. „Reynolds und-"

„Williams", lieferte Mark, als Kyle nach seinem Nachnamen suchte.

„Williams", wiederholte er. „Sie sind beim Raubdezernat und bei der Sitte." Er wartete einen Moment, während sich alle kennenlernten. „Was ist los? Warum die Abriegelung?"

Hyun straffte seine Schultern. „Keine Telefone, kein Funk, wie ihr wahrscheinlich schon herausgefunden habt. Parker ist tot und die Gefangenen aus den Zellen sind weg. Beckett hat eine Durchsuchung des Gebäudes von oben nach unten angeordnet. Niemand kommt in das Gebäude hinein oder heraus, bis sie gefunden wurden."

„Parker ist tot?", wiederholte er, schwer schluckend. Er hatte vor zwei Tagen mit dem Mann zu Mittag gegessen und jetzt war er tot? In seinem eigenen Revier?

„Ich fürchte ja", bestätigte Hyun. „Also machen wir nur eine geradlinige Durchsuchung, zwei Leute auf jeder Seite des Korridors. Denkt daran, es gibt keinen Funk, wenn der Strom ausfällt und wir getrennt werden, also bleibt zusammen."

Die Gruppe nickte einstimmig.

„Diese Etage ist sauber", sagte Kyle und blickte zurück zu den anderen. „Wir wollten gerade nach unten gehen."

Hyun brummte bestätigend und deutete ihnen an zu folgen. „Dann lasst uns gehen."

* * *

„Also, was kannst du mir sagen?", fragte Castle, als er sich in sein ehemaliges Büro begab.

Dank einer Verzögerung in der U-Bahn hatte Esposito ihn an der Detektei um fast zehn Minuten geschlagen, wenn man seiner SMS glauben konnte. Aber da der Detective früher angekommen war, hoffte Rick, dass er und Hayley vielleicht schon ohne ihn mit der Arbeit angefangen hatten.

„Nun, hallo auch, Rick", sagte Hayley aus dem inneren Büro. „Mir geht es gut, danke. Es ist schön, dass du fragst."

Eine Grimasse schneidend, rief Castle eine Entschuldigung und trat einen Moment später in den Raum. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er seine Tochter erblickte, die neben Hayley an seinem alten Schreibtisch saß.

„Alexis?"

Sie warf ihm ein kurzes Lächeln zu. „Hallo Dad."

„Was machst du hier?", fragte er, sich fragend zu den anderen Anwesenden im Raum umsehend. Er wusste, dass Alexis immer noch gelegentlich bei der Detektivarbeit half, aber sie hatte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, sich auf die Schule zu konzentrieren, so wie sie es vereinbart hatten. Er konnte kaum glauben, dass seine Erstgeborene in ein paar Wochen das College abschließen würde. Es fühlte sich an, als hätte sie gerade erst an der Columbia angefangen.

Alexis sah Esposito an, dann wieder Rick. „Der gleiche Grund, warum ihr beide hier seid, denke ich. Irgendwas passiert auf dem Revier?"

Castle blinzelte. „Woher weißt du das? Esposito hat mich erst vor ein paar Minuten angerufen."

Die Wangen seiner Tochter röteten sich. „Kyle und ich hatten Pläne, wenn er von der Arbeit kam. Ich sollte ihn am Revier abholen, aber als ich auftauchte, um ihn zu treffen, war das gesamte Gebäude dunkel und die Telefone verhielten sich merkwürdig. Ich wartete eine Weile, aber er kam nicht nach draußen, also bin ich hierhergekommen, um zu sehen, ob ich herausfinden kann, warum." Sie hob eine Augenbraue. „Was ist mit euch?"

Castle warf Esposito einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor er seiner Tochter die Wahrheit sagte. „Das Revier ist abgeriegelt."

Alexis richtete sich auf, einen Blick mit Hayley tauschend. „Was? Warum?"

Esposito schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir wissen es nicht. Darum sind _wir_ hergekommen, um es herauszufinden."

„Sind sie in Schwierigkeiten?"

Becketts Nachricht an das Polizeipräsidium hatte ausgesagt, dass sie trotz der Situation alles unter Kontrolle hätten und er vertraute darauf. Nicht Bescheid zu wissen gefiel ihm nicht, aber er vertraute seiner Frau.

„Wir werden es herausfinden", murmelte er und schaute auf sein Handy, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass Kate nicht auf seine SMS geantwortet hatte, während er nicht hingesehen hatte. Die Nachrichten, die er aus der U-Bahn geschickt hatte, waren nicht einmal übermittelt worden. Irgendwas ging da definitiv mit dem System vor sich.

Hayley war diejenige, die als nächste sprach, während sie mit ihren Fingernägeln gegen den Schreibtisch klopfte. „Was wissen wir bisher?"

„Alle Verbindungen sind unterbrochen", begann Esposito. „Aus meinem Funkgerät kommt nichts und ich konnte nicht einmal ein Telefonsignal erhalten, als ich außerhalb des Gebäudes stand."

„Sehr unterbrochen", fügte Castle hinzu und zeigte auf die nicht zugestellten Nachrichten auf seinem Handy. "Diese wurden noch nicht einmal übermittelt."

Hayley nickte.

„Anrufe gehen auch nicht durch", sagte Alexis. „Ich habe versucht, Kyle auf dem Weg hierher anzurufen, es ging direkt an die Mailbox, klingelte nicht einmal, aber ich weiß, dass sein Telefon an ist, weil wir Pläne hatten."

„Und du sagtest, der Ort war dunkel, als du aufgetaucht bist?", fragte Hayley und sah nach Bestätigung suchend zu Alexis.

„Ja. Es war wirklich merkwürdig."

Esposito schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Lichter waren an, als ich dort ankam, aber das könnten die Notstromgeneratoren gewesen sein. Das Gebäude war in beide Richtungen abgeriegelt, kein Rein oder Raus. Das ist kein Standardprotokoll bei Stromausfall."

„Vielleicht hat Beckett eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme ausgeführt?", vermutete Castle, während er seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. „Den Ort wegen des Kommunikationsausfalls abriegeln?"

Wieder schüttelte Esposito den Kopf. „Nein, sie würde das Revier in diesem Fall nach außen offen halten wollen. Wenn niemand anrufen kann..."

„Müsste man stattdessen reinkommen können", beendete Castle für ihn. „Ich verstehe."

„Also stimmt etwas nicht", meinte Alexis und räusperte sich.

Castle sah sich im Raum um und fand die gleiche Schlussfolgerung auf Espositos und Hayleys Gesichtern.

„Sieht so aus", bestätigte er.

Alexis nickte. „Also, wo fangen wir an?"

„Alexis und ich werden uns den Strom- und Kommunikationsausfall ansehen", sagte Hayley und wandte sich bereits wieder dem Computer zu. „Aber wir brauchen Augen auf dem Revier."

„Ich gehe", sagte Castle und hörte Esposito die gleichen Worte rufen, während er zur Tür ging.

„Castle", blaffte Espo. „Was habe ich vorhin gesagt? Du musst hier bleiben. Finde von hier heraus, was du kannst, und ich werde mich melden."

Der Detective drehte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort um und ging zur Tür.

Castle wartete, zählte in seinem Kopf bis fünfzehn, bevor er sich zu seiner Tochter und Hayley umdrehte. Keine der beiden Frauen sah überrascht aus, dass er etwas plante. Wenn überhaupt, winkten sie ihm, fortzufahren.

„Ich werde dich wissen lassen, was wir finden", sagte Hayley.

Rick nickte und gab Espo noch ein paar Sekunden Vorsprung. „Gleichfalls."


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

An einem normalen Tag würde Beckett einige Minuten verstreichen lassen, bevor sie in den Raum ging, um eine Person von besonderem Interesse zu verhören. Diese Strategie funktionierte öfter als man dachte, da die Antizipation eine starke Waffe gegen die meisten Verdächtigen war. Aber dieser Tag war alles andere als normal und die Zeit war von entscheidender Bedeutung, also marschierte sie in den Raum, noch bevor Oliver West mit Handschellen an den Tisch gefesselt war. Sie setzte sich, während Ryan hinter dem Mann verweilte, und die Show begann.

„Meine Leute sagen mir, Sie hatten sich in einem Lagerschrank versteckt. Haben Sie da etwas Interessantes gefunden?" Sie wartete einen Moment und fuhr dann fort. „Warum sind Sie geflüchtet?"

Sie wurde mit Stille konfrontiert, also starrte sie West weiter an, bis er sie ansah und dann wiederholte sie ihre Frage. „Warum sind Sie geflüchtet?"

„Sie beschuldigen mich, meine Frau ermordet zu haben. Ich sah eine Chance zu entkommen und ich habe sie erfasst."

„Haben Sie wirklich geglaubt, Sie könnten das Revier verlassen? Ohne das Gebäude zu kennen?"

„Ich musste schnell handeln. Als die Lichter ausgingen, war ich zuerst verwirrt, aber dann hörte ich den Rest der Gefangenen rennen, also folgte ich ihnen. "

„Und wo sind sie jetzt?"

„Ich habe sie in der Dunkelheit verloren."

„Was ist da drin passiert?", fragte Ryan, legte eine Hand auf den Tisch und den anderen auf Wests Stuhl, um den Mann quasi in die Enge zu treiben. „Wer hat Officer Parker getötet?"

Der Mann lächelte verschlagen. „Wenn Sie es nicht wissen, werde ich es Ihnen auch nicht sagen."

„Sie werden der Beihilfe zum Mord angeklagt, wenn Sie uns nicht sagen, was Sie gesehen haben", stellte Beckett ruhig fest.

„Ich werde bereits des Mordes angeklagt." West zuckte mit den Schultern. „Und was lässt Sie denken, ich würde den Leuten helfen wollen, die mich hinter Gitter bringen?"

„Hören Sie mir zu", sagte Beckett, stand auf und beugte sich zu dem Mann auf der anderen Seite des Tisches herunter, so weit ihr Bauch es erlaubte. „Da ist ein toter Polizist. Wir nehmen so was nicht auf die leichte Schulter. Das könnte Ihr Leben ruinieren. Aber wenn Sie kooperieren-"

„Ich will meinen Anwalt", unterbrach sie der Mann.

„Das ist nicht möglich", antwortete Beckett. „Das Revier ist abgeriegelt."

Das ließ Wests Lächeln nur noch größer werden. „Dann haben Sie ein Problem."

* * *

Wenn es etwas gab, worauf Esposito zählen konnte, dann war es, dass Castle nicht den Anweisungen folgte.

Er hatte nicht die Illusion gehabt, dass der Autor in der Detektei bleiben würde, aber Castle ging nicht einmal subtil vor, als er hinter ihm her zum Revier schlenderte.

„Was habe ich dir gesagt?", fragte Esposito und beobachtete, wie die Schritte seines Freundes stockten.

„Dass du ein zweites Paar Augen brauchen könntest und trotz der anderen feinen Officers, die ich hier draußen warten sehe, ich der Beste bin, den du hast?"

Esposito verdrehte seine Augen. „Komisch, ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass es so gelaufen ist."

Castle zuckte mit den Schultern und trat näher, zweifellos unter der Annahme, Esposito würde ihn nicht wegen Ungehorsams erschießen. „Kommt doch aufs Gleiche raus. Außerdem sind so ziemlich alle anderen, die helfen könnten, da drin." Sie drehten sich beide um, um das Äußere des Reviergebäudes zu überprüfen. „Also hast du mich am Hals. Diese Kerle und mich."

Esposito blickte finster drein, musste diesen Punkt aber zugeben. „Gut. Schrei, wenn du etwas siehst, irgendetwas, was ungewöhnlich ist."

Der Schriftsteller nickte und deutete mit dem Daumen nach links. „Ich nehme diese Seite des Blocks und du nimmst die andere?"

Er zögerte, stimmte aber zu. Sie würden mehr Fläche abdecken, indem sie sich aufteilten und wenn er eine der anderen Einheiten dazu holen konnte um zu helfen, würde Castle sich vielleicht nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen.

„Aber denk dran", warnte er, während einer der Neulinge zu ihnen stieß und bereit war, seine Hilfe anzubieten, „du rufst nach mir. Weil ich nicht will, dass Beckett mich umbringt, wenn dir etwas passiert."

Castle winkte ab. „Ich werde rufen - schreien", verbesserte er sich. „Es sei denn, ich finde eine Crew von modernen Piraten, die einen Schatz aus dem Gebäude nebenan schmuggeln."

„Castle."

„ _Scherz_."

Espo schüttelte den Kopf und drehte sich um, damit die Suche beginnen konnte.

Alles in allem sah die Umgebung normal aus. Die gleichen Autos wie immer parkten auf der Straße, der gleiche Hotdog-Imbiss stand am Ende des Blocks, obwohl er bemerkte, dass der Verkäufer noch nicht geöffnet hatte. Er wusste, dass die nächste Schicht angewiesen worden war, sich zu einem anderen Revier zu begeben, aber wie Castle herausgefunden hatte, gab es mehr als ein paar Officers, die entweder die Botschaft vom Polizeipräsidium nicht bekommen hatten oder sich entschlossen hatten, trotzdem aufzutauchen, um zu sehen, was sie von außen tun konnten. Esposito musste zugeben, dass er dafür dankbar war, dass Marisa den Tag frei hatte. Es erleichterte ihn, zu wissen, dass er sich nicht auch noch Sorgen um sie machen musste.

Die Sache, die am meisten außer der Reihe zu sein schien, war der fehlende Verkehr, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass die Leute aufgrund der unauffälligen, nicht gekennzeichneten Autos auswichen.

„Hey, 'Sito! Komm schau dir das an!"

Er wandte sich in Richtung von Castles Ruf, blinzelte in die Sonne, um seinen Freund und Officer Lanzotti auf halbem Weg den Block hinunter erkennen zu können. Sie deuteten auf eine schmale Gasse neben dem Gebäude gegenüber vom Revier.

Um Castle seine Erkenntnisse besser nicht über die Straße schreien zu lassen, joggte Esposito los, um sie zu treffen.

„Was schaue ich mir gerade an?"

Castles Kopf neigte sich erneut der Gasse zu und deutete Esposito an voranzugehen. Gemeinsam arbeiteten sie sich vorsichtig die Mauer entlang, um denjenigen, der hinter den verdunkelten Scheiben des Vans auf sie warten könnte, nicht zu erschrecken. Als er zufrieden war, dass das Umfeld sauber und das Fahrzeug unbesetzt war, näherten sich Esposito und der Neuling der Rostlaube.

„Hat in der falschen Richtung geparkt", bemerkte Esposito und überprüfte die Reifen. „Könnte ein Versehen sein."

„Könnte auch ein Fluchtfahrzeug sein. Nenn mich verrückt", murmelte Castle und prüfte das Schild an der Wand hinter dem Lieferwagen, „aber dieses Stück Schrott sieht nicht so aus, als würde es Lieferungen an eine High-End-Bäckerei wie _Amélie's_ machen."

Esposito spähte durch eines der Fenster und stellte fest, dass nichts darauf hindeutete, dass Mehl oder Vorräte transportiert wurden, die das Geschäft brauchen könnte.

„Du bist verrückt", murmelte er. „Aber du hast wahrscheinlich auch Recht."

„Lust auf Makronen zum Frühstück, Detective, Officer?"

 _Amélie's_ hatte noch nicht geöffnet, als sie sich näherten, nachdem sie die anderen Officers angewiesen hatten, weiter in Zweiergruppen die Umgebung abzusuchen, aber ein kurzes Zeigen seiner Dienstmarke war alles, was die ältere Frau hinter der Theke benötigte, um Esposito, Castle und Officer Lanzotti hereinzulassen. Castle begrüßte sie mit Namen - Estele - und setzte sein übliches charmantes Lächeln auf, was sie zu beruhigen schien.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun?", fragte sie und ging zurück zum Tresen, um Gebäck von einer Schüssel zu einer Vitrine zu transportieren.

„Haben Sie heute Morgen etwas Ungewöhnliches gesehen?", fragte Esposito, gleich auf den Punkt kommend, während Castle in seiner Tasche nach seiner Brieftasche suchte und ein halbes Dutzend von dem Saint-Honoré-Gebäck verlangte. „Wirklich, Bro?"

„Beckett mag sie", sagte Castle und hob eine Schulter. Hinter ihnen kicherte der Neuling.

Estele machte sich schnell daran, die Schachtel zu falten und mit Pergamentpapier auszukleiden.

„Irgendwas Außergewöhnliches?", wiederholte sie, nachdem sie die erste Schicht Gebäck eingepackt hatte. „Was meinen Sie? New York ist immer etwas ungewöhnlich, wenn Sie mich fragen."

Nun, sie lag damit nicht so verkehrt. Diese Stadt war manchmal ein merkwürdiger Ort.

„Hatten Sie heute Morgen irgendwelche Lieferungen?", sprang Castle ein und tauschte die Box mit dem Gebäck gegen das Geld in seiner Hand. Er winkte Estele ab, als sie für Wechselgeld in ihre Schürze griff.

Die ältere Frau schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich bin gerade hier angekommen. Ich habe wieder verschlafen", seufzte sie. „Die Öffnungszeiten der Bäckereien scheinen mir nicht mehr so gut zu liegen wie früher."

Castle nickte mitfühlend und warf einen subtilen Blick in Espositos Richtung. Er war wieder dran.

„In der Gasse, Ma'am", Esposito milderte seinen Tonfall, „da steht ein Kastenwagen auf dem für Ihr Geschäft reservierten Parkplatz. Dunkle Fenster, niemand drin. Ist das Ihr Fahrzeug?"

Sie zögerte. Nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, aber es war genug, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. „Nein, nein, das gehört mir nicht."

Castle musste es ebenfalls gemerkt haben, denn er lehnte sich über den Tresen. „Wissen Sie, wessen es ist?"

Estele atmete aus. „Letzte Woche war ich auf dem Weg in den Laden, als er mich stoppte und mir fünftausend Dollar gab, damit ich ihm erlaube, den Parkplatz heute zu nutzen."

„Können Sie uns seinen Namen nennen?", fragte Castle und sah sich im Laden nach Überwachungskameras um. Esposito musste ihm dafür Anerkennung zollen, abgesehen von den verrückten Theorien dachte Castle wirklich wie ein Polizist.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, er hat mir nie einen Namen genannt. Er sagte, dass er genau den Platz für heute brauchte und gab mir dann das Geld. Meine Ausgaben steigen immer weiter und fünftausend Dollar... Ich - ich habe keine Fragen gestellt."

„Was ist mit einer Beschreibung? Erinnern Sie sich, wie er aussah? Was er trug?", fragte Esposito, Stift und Papier zückend.

Estele runzelte die Stirn. „Er trug eine dunkle Jacke mit Kapuze und Jeans. Und er war groß. Aber mit meinen 1,50 m, wer ist das nicht für mich?"

Espo fühlte, wie seine Mundwinkel sich hoben. Da hatte sie wohl nicht so ganz Unrecht. „Was können Sie uns sonst noch über ihn erzählen? Haben Sie seine Haare oder seine Augen gesehen?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, seine Kapuze hat das meiste abgedeckt. Aber", fügte sie nach einem Moment hinzu und tippte auf den Tresen, „ich kann Ihnen sagen, was für ein Auto er fuhr, als er ging."

* * *

Aus den Fenstern ihres Büros starrend, wiederholte Beckett mental alles, was sie über den Angriff wussten, was zugegebenermaßen nicht zu viel war. Es ergab keinen Sinn. Der Stromausfall könnte ein Zufall sein, den die Gefangenen zu ihrem Vorteil genutzt hatten, um einen Fluchtversuch zu unternehmen, aber das Timing war zu günstig. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass der Stromausfall die Zellen nicht öffnen würde. Jemand musste sie von außen öffnen. Und um das Ganze abzurunden, funktionierten die Telefone und Funkgeräte nicht. Etwas Großes geschah und sie hatte keine Möglichkeit herauszufinden, was es war, wenn ein Haufen Verbrecher in ihrem Revier zügellos herumrannte. Der ganze Stress brachte sie dazu, sich schwangerer zu fühlen als je zuvor. Sich mit einem so schwierigen Fall zu beschäftigen, abwechselnd mit häufigen Besuchen der Damentoilette, stellte Becketts Geduld auf die Probe.

„Alles klar, Boss?", fragte Ryan und betrat ihr Büro mit einer Akte in der Hand.

„Sicher. Irgendwelche Neuigkeiten?"

„West kooperiert immer noch nicht. Wir lassen ihn ein wenig länger schmoren, bevor wir es erneut versuchen. "

„Haben wir es geschafft, vor dem Stromausfall auf die Aufnahmen der Kamera zuzugreifen?"

„Noch nicht, das System wird immer noch neu gestartet. Es scheint, dass der Notstromgenerator nicht so stark ist, wie wir es uns wünschen würden. Und Vikram arbeitet immer noch daran, die Kommunikation mit der Außenwelt wiederherzustellen."

„Okay, was ist mit den Suchmannschaften? Irgendein Fortschritt?"

„Gut, dass du fragst", lächelte Ryan. „Zwei der Gefangenen sind immer noch auf freiem Fuß, aber wir haben die Durchsuchung des ersten Stocks abgeschlossen und wir fanden Flanagan, wie er an eine der Notausgangstüren hämmerte und versuchte, das Gebäude zu verlassen."

Beckett spürte einen neuen Adrenalinstoß. Endlich machten sie einige Fortschritte. „Gut. Hast du seine Akte überprüft? Wir müssen in diesem Verhör die Oberhand behalten. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass er unser Mann ist."

Ryan deutete auf die Mappe, die er in der Hand hielt. „Ja, er ist ein harter Kerl, dieser Flanagan. Er hatte mehr als ein paar Begegnungen mit dem Gesetz."

„Okay, du kriegst ihn dran."

* * *

Ryans Zeit Undercover war für ihn in vielerlei Hinsicht nützlich gewesen. Zum einen hatte er im Laufe der Jahre mit vielen Flanagans zu tun gehabt und er wusste, was sie antrieb. Und er wusste auch, wie man log und wie man einen Lügner entdeckte.

Flanagans Körperhaltung verriet nichts. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war völlig leer, aber seine Mundwinkel zuckten auf eine kleine, selbstgefällige Art. Ryan ließ die Mappe auf den Tisch fallen und setzte sich langsam vor den Mann.

„Hallo, Mr. Flanagan, haben Sie Ihren Spaziergang durch das Gebäude genossen?"

„Sehr, vielen Dank. Es ist immer angenehm, sich die Beine zu vertreten. Wir verbringen heutzutage zu viel Zeit im Sitzen", antwortete der Mann, unbeirrt von Ryans sarkastischem Tonfall.

„Sie wurden letzte Nacht hierhergebracht, habe ich Recht?"

„Das haben Sie." Flanagan nickte höflich.

„Demnach", Ryan machte eine Show aus dem Lesens der Akte auf dem Tisch, „hat das Drogendezernat einen ziemlich aussichtsreichen Fall gegen Sie."

„Das wird von einem Richter entschieden."

„Natürlich, aber ich weiß, dass zu diesem Zeitpunkt der Ermittlungen die Dinge ein wenig... verzweifelt aussehen können."

Bingo. Der gefasste Gesichtsausdruck von Flanagan wankte für einen winzigen Augenblick und Ryan roch den Sieg. Also war Flanagan ein hochmütiger Mann... interessant.

„Sehe ich verzweifelt aus?"

Ryan ignorierte die Frage des Mannes. „Ich habe Hunderte von Varianten von Fluchtversuchen gesehen, aber ehrlich, ein Stromausfall? Ihre Kreativität ist zu bewundern."

„Entschuldigung?" Flanagan schien ein wenig überrascht zu sein, was mehr Emotionen waren, als er während des ganzen Gesprächs gezeigt hatte.

„Wer hilft Ihnen, Flanagan?"

„Denken Sie, ich habe dieses Durcheinander geplant?" Der Mann lachte kühl. „Wann? Ich wurde vor ein paar Stunden verhaftet. Und wenn Sie nur die Hälfte der Dinge gesehen haben, die Sie erwähnt haben, werden Sie wissen, dass die beste Gelegenheit zu entkommen ist, wenn ein Gefangener verlegt wird, nicht auf einer Polizeiwache."

Okay, der Mann hatte Recht. „Warum sind Sie dann geflüchtet?"

Flanagan zuckte mit einer Schulter, Lässigkeit vermittelnd. „Wie ich schon sagte, es ist gut, mal seine Beine zu vertreten."

Zehn Minuten später verließ Ryan den Verhörraum und traf Beckett im Flur.

„Was denkst du?", fragte sie.

„Er besteht darauf, dass er es nicht getan hat und dass er gesehen hat, wie ein anderer Gefangener einen Anfall vortäuscht hat, um Parker dazu zu bringen, die Zellen zu öffnen, aber er weiß nicht, welcher", erklärte Ryan. „Er sagt, er hat nicht aufgepasst."

Beckett seufzte und beide blieben für einige Momente stumm, tief in Gedanken versunken.

„Warte einen Moment, hast du gerade gesagt, dass ein Gefangener einen Anfall vorgetäuscht hat, um Parker anzugreifen?"

„Ja, das hat Flanagan gesagt."

„War das vor oder nach dem Stromausfall?"

„Hat er nicht gesagt, aber es muss vorher gewesen sein, sonst hätten sie nicht die Zeit gehabt zu fliehen", antwortete Ryan.

„Also, wer auch immer dieser Gefangene war, er wusste von dem Stromausfall, bevor er passierte und er nutzte ihn, um Parker anzugreifen."

„Ja, aber wenn er von dem Stromausfall wusste, hätte er auch wissen müssen, dass der Notstromgenerator fast sofort anspringen würde, sodass er keine Zeit haben würde zu fliehen."

„Flanagan hat Recht", folgerte Beckett. „Das ist zu schlampig für die Mafia. Es kann zu leicht etwas schiefgehen. Es gibt zu viele Variablen."

„Und trotzdem ist es zu organisiert, um spontan zu sein, die Kommunikation, der Stromausfall...", kommentierte Ryan.

„Vielleicht ging es nicht darum, zu entkommen...", begann Beckett, nur dass Ryan mit ihr den Satz vervollständigte. „Es ging um den Mord!"

Für einen Moment starrten sie sich triumphierend an, bis Ryan blinzelte und sich aus seiner Benommenheit riss. „Hatten wir gerade einen Caskett-Moment?"

„Einen was?", fragte Beckett verwirrt.

„Vergiss es. Also was machen wir jetzt?"

Beckett lächelte, das erste richtige Lächeln, das Ryan heute auf ihrem Gesicht sah. „Wir behandeln das wie jeden anderen Mord. Und wir fangen mit dem Opfer an. Hol ein neues Mordfallbrett, wir haben Arbeit zu erledigen."


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

„Noch nichts?"

Zurück in die Detektei zu fahren war nicht die ideale Vorgehensweise, aber nach ihrem Gespräch mit Estele und einer weiteren Durchsuchung der Straße vor dem Revier, hatte Esposito keinen Grund gefunden, nicht zurückzukehren. Obwohl es ihm nicht gefiel, das untätige Herumstehen, während Ryan und Beckett sich allein mit wer-weiß-was herumschlagen mussten. Aber er räumte ein, dass Castle mit seinem Argument Recht hatte, dass sie so in der Lage sein könnten, den Prozess zu beschleunigen, die Identität des Mannes zu ermitteln, der Estele für ihren Parkplatz bezahlt hatte.

Obwohl beide Frauen bei der Frage aufschauten, war Alexis diejenige, die antwortete. „Wir arbeiten daran. Hayley musste etwas Magie anwenden, um auf das Archiv für das Bildmaterial zugreifen zu können, da es schon eine Woche alt ist, aber wir schauen es jetzt durch."

„Was ist mit der Kommunikation?", fragte Castle, was ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick von Hayley einbrachte.

„Wir arbeiten in jeder Hinsicht so schnell wie möglich. Nachdem, was ihr erzählt habt, als auch nach dem Datenverkehr von den Mobilfunkmasten zu urteilen, ist es offensichtlich ein Einzelfall - und ein gezielter dazu."

Esposito warf einen Blick auf Castle. „Also hat jemand absichtlich das Revier von der Außenwelt abgeschnitten?"

Hayleys Kopf wippte. „So sieht es aus. Und angesichts der Lage des Transporters eures mysteriösen Mannes, zusätzlich zum Timing, dass er das Fahrzeug _heute_ dort abstellen musste..."

„Wir haben in dem Lieferwagen nichts gesehen, was aussah wie eine Signalstörvorrichtung. Nur Fast-Food-Müll und irgendeinen anderen Mist."

„Was ist mit dem Rest der Straße?"

Espo schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe dort auch nichts gesehen."

„Es ist möglich, dass er es in eines der Gebäude mitgenommen hat", mutmaßte Hayley. „Wo auch immer er ist, ich denke, es ist eine sichere Annahme, dass er zumindest etwas mit der Abriegelung und dem Kommunikationsausfall zu tun hat."

Esposito sah, wie sich Castles Rücken wieder streckte, seine frühere Anspannung kehrte bei dem Gedanken zurück. „Dann müssen wir diesen Typen finden."

„Ja wir - oh!", rief Alexis und sah mit aufgeregtem Blick hoch. „Ich denke, ich habe ihn."

Innerhalb von Sekunden hatten sich die vier um Alexis' Computer versammelt und sahen zu, wie die Limousine aus den späten Neunzigern um eine Ecke bog. Sie konnten die Kleidung des Typen nicht erkennen, aber die Delle an der vorderen Stoßstange stimmte mit der Beschreibung überein, die Estele ihnen gegeben hatte.

„Kannst du das Nummernschild erkennen?"

„Versuche es. Ich werde diesen Zeitstempel mit einer der Kameras ein oder zwei Blocks entfernt überprüfen und hoffentlich... ja!" Alexis klatschte in die Hände, machte einen Screenshot von der Verkehrskamera und vergrößerte ihn auf den gesamten Bildschirm.

„Jetzt müssen wir nur noch das Nummernschild durchlaufen lassen und hoffentlich bekommen wir einen Namen", schloss sie und sah in Hayleys Richtung.

Die andere Frau schubste Esposito aus dem Weg und beugte sich über ihre Tastatur. „Ich bin schon dran."

Unorthodox oder nicht, Hayleys Methoden waren mit Gewissheit effektiv. Innerhalb weniger Minuten schritten er und Castle aus dem Büro, um in die Stadt zu fahren und Mr. Arthur Collins einen kleinen Besuch abzustatten.

Natürlich war es nicht so einfach. Sobald sie das maskuline, aber übersichtlich dekorierte Büro der Ingenieurgesellschaft betraten, begann die Empfangsdame ihnen Steine in den Weg zu legen.

„Es tut mir leid, Detective, aber Mr. Collins ist heute nicht hier."

„Können Sie uns sagen, wo er ist? Es ist wichtig, dass wir so schnell wie möglich mit ihm sprechen."

Die Frau lächelte, aber es kam nicht in die Nähe ihrer Augen. „Es tut mir leid, ich kann diese Art von Informationen nicht weitergeben."

„Nicht einmal, wann er zurück sein wird?", fragte Castle und hob eine Augenbraue. „Ist es, weil Sie nicht wollen oder weil Sie es nicht wissen?"

Ihr sowieso schon unaufrichtiges Lächeln wurde mürrisch. „Er hat ein morgendliches Treffen. Er wird heute Nachmittag zurück sein. Ich fürchte, das ist alles, was ich Ihnen sagen kann." Sie wandte sich wieder ihrem Computer zu und signalisierte durch das Tippen ihrer manikürten Nägel auf den Tasten ihre Entlassung.

Frustration breitete sich in Espositos Brust aus. Sie steckten fest. Abgesehen von Ahnungen und Schilderungen gab es nichts, was sie anbringen konnten, um einen Richter hinzuzuziehen.

Sie brauchten einen neuen Plan – schnell.

„Ich habe eine Lieferung für Sandra! Lieferung für Sandra."

Drei Köpfe schnellten nach oben, zum Eingang des Büros und blickten auf eine eindrucksvolle Darstellung von Blumen und Luftballons, die einem weniger beeindruckenden Mann in einer schlecht sitzenden grauen Uniform vorausgingen. Vom farblosen Boten absehend sprang die Empfangsdame auf ihre Füße, ihre Hand an ihre Brust drückend, auf ihrem Weg um den Schreibtisch herum.

„Sie machen Witze? Das ist für mich?"

„Wenn Sie Sandra sind", antwortete der Typ, als wäre es das Offensichtlichste auf der Welt. „Dann ja."

„Ich wüsste nicht – sind Sie sicher, dass das für mich ist?"

Esposito fing Castles Blick ein und riss den Kopf in Richtung des Korridors hinter der Rezeption. Sein Freund nickte, er brauchte keine weitere Ermutigung, um vorsichtig einen Schritt zurückzutreten und zu verschwinden, sobald Sandra ihnen den Rücken zugekehrt hatte.

Er wartete und beobachtete, wie die Rezeptionistin über das "süße und erstaunliche" Geschenk, das sie bekommen hatte, schwärmte. Er zählte gedanklich die Sekunden herunter, bis sie merken würde, dass einer der Besucher verschwunden war. Mit etwas Glück würde der gelangweilte Lieferant mit dem Papierkram ewig lange brauchen und ihnen so noch ein oder zwei Minuten verschaffen, aber sein Finger schwebte über Castles Namen, bereit, ihn zurückzurufen und schnell von hier zu verschwinden.

„Nochmals vielen Dank", schwärmte Sandra und signalisierte ihre Bereitschaft, mit ihrem Tagesgeschehen weitermachen zu wollen.

Esposito zuckte zusammen und tippte auf den Bildschirm seines Telefons, gleichzeitig als Castles Hand fest auf seiner Schulter landete.

„Ich glaube, ich habe etwas", murmelte der Schriftsteller aus seinem Mundwinkel heraus. „Lass uns gehen."

Sie überbrückten den Raum mit drei kurzen Schritten und umkreisten das Geschenk, um direkt zum Aufzug zu gelangen.

„Und?", fragte Espo, als sich die Türen schlossen.

Castle grinste und schwang eine Post-It-Notiz. „Ich habe seinen Notizblock im Müll gefunden, was seltsam erschien, da er noch fast vollständig war. Also benutzte ich den alten Bleistift-Trick und der Name dieses Typen tauchte auf: Adam Reynolds."

Esposito runzelte die Stirn. Dieser Name... „Warte, lass mich das sehen." Er schnappte sich das Papier aus Castles Fingern und ignorierte sein Murren über Papierschnittwunden. „Ich kenne diesen Typen. Er arbeitet im Raubdezernat."

* * *

Auch mit einer weiteren durchsuchten Etage hatten sie die entflohenen Gefangenen noch nicht ins Fadenkreuz bekommen.

Detective Hyun war frustriert, so viel war offensichtlich, und Kyle konnte nicht sagen, dass er ihm das verübelte. Ärger und das Gefühl, dass etwas nicht _richtig_ war, jagten auch ihm Schauer über den Rücken. Der Strom war gar nicht so lange weg gewesen. Selbst bei Bewegung mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit, fiel die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass jemand das Gebäude verlassen hatte, bevor Captain Beckett die Abschottung befahl, gering aus. Was bedeutete, dass sie irgendwo hier im Gebäude sein mussten.

„Noch eine Pleite", murmelte er und sah sich ein letztes Mal im Bereich des Drogendezernats um. Neben ihm fluchte Krezel.

Ja, er kannte das Gefühl. Ein Mörder war irgendwo in ihrem Revier und sie waren damit beschäftigt, Verstecken mit ihm zu spielen.

„Wir müssen einfach weitergehen", sagte Hyun und schüttelte den Kopf. „Es gibt nichts, was wir tun können, bis wir diese Typen eingefangen haben."

Er hatte Recht, aber dadurch fühlte es sich nicht besser an.

„Gut, lasst uns gehen", befahl der Detective und deutete ihnen an in das Treppenhaus zu gehen. „Geht weiter nach unten. Je schneller wir uns bewegen, desto schneller werden wir fertig."

Die anderen nickten und folgten ihm wortlos. Kyle beobachtete, wie sich Hyuns und Krezels Köpfe drehten und sie sich so nach oben und unten absicherten.

„Sicher", murmelte Krezel, sich mit wohlüberlegten Schritten bewegend. Reynolds und Williams machten dasselbe, während Kyle die Treppe als letzter runterging.

Er blickte hinter sich und runzelte die Stirn. Sein Unbehagen hatte nicht nachgelassen. Wenn überhaupt hatte es sich festgesetzt und sich mit Druck um sein Herz gewickelt.

Etwas war einfach... nicht richtig, aber er hatte es bisher nicht geschafft, genau auszumachen, was es war.

Seine Füße hatten gerade die untere Stufe berührt, als ein Schatten über ihnen seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Es gab ein Fenster oberhalb im Treppenhaus, aber es war ein grauer Tag und das Licht fiel nicht auf diese Art ein.

„Hyun", murmelte Kyle und senkte sein Kinn, sobald er die Aufmerksamkeit des Detectives hatte. „Ich denke-"

Der Schatten kroch davon, bewegte sich weiter die Treppe hinauf, die Schritte schwer auf dem Beton. Es war einer der Flüchtlinge, es musste einer sein.

„Los!", befahl Hyun, schob sich an ihm vorbei und führte die Gruppe in die Verfolgung. Die anderen drängten hinter ihm her und Kyle beobachtete, wie sie die Treppe, zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend, überwanden. Beim Echo des Schreis des Detectives, dass der Gefangene stehen bleiben solle, zuckte er zusammen.

„Ich hab ihn!", verkündigte Krezel und zog an den anderen vorbei. „Ich habe - Williams, was zum Teufel?"

Kyle sah, wie Mark Krezels Ruf ignorierte und weiter vorwärtslief. Der Polizist legte seine Finger um den Knöchel des Flüchtlings und zog daran.

Der Gefangene schrie auf, seine Augen weiteten sich geschockt, als er hinfiel. „Hey! Warte, du bist-"

Sein Kopf prallte auf die Stufe und er sank bewusstlos zusammen.

„Entschuldigung", grunzte Mark, als der Rest der Gruppe sich ihm anschloss. Kyle notierte den Blick, den Williams und Reynolds sich zuwarfen. „Ich wusste nur, dass ich ihn schnell fassen kann."

Krezel schaute weiterhin wütend drein. „Ja, und jetzt müssen wir seinen bewusstlosen Arsch zu Captain Beckett schleppen. Wirst du ihn tragen?"

„Sieh mal, jedenfalls _haben_ wir den Typen", argumentierte Mark. „Wir könnten immer noch suchen."

„In Ordnung, lasst den Quatsch", befahl Hyun und trat zwischen sie. „Hernandez, du bleibst bei den beiden. Gehen wir mal davon aus, dass er nach oben zu einem Treffpunkt wollte, also geht hoch. Krezel, du bleibst bei mir. Wir haben einen Verdächtigen beim Captain abzuliefern."

Kyle nickte und zwang einen tiefen Atemzug durch seine Lungen. „Jawohl, Sir." Er trat hinter Williams und Reynolds, um dem Detective und ihrem Kameraden Raum zu geben, den Gefangenen von der Treppe zu hieven. „Lasst uns gehen."

* * *

„Bist du sicher, dass er es ist?", fragte Castle und folgte Esposito, der die Stufen zu Adam Reynolds Wohnung hinaufstieg. Es machte ihn atemlos, mit Espos Tempo Schritt zu halten, aber das wollte er ihm nicht sagen.

Seit er den Namen des Beamten aus Arthur Collins' Büro erhalten hatte, bewegte sich der Detective in Warp-Geschwindigkeit, flog praktisch zum Auto und befahl Castle, sich zu setzen und festzuhalten, während sie die Insel nach Queens durchquerten.

„Nein, aber es wäre ein großer Zufall für Collins, den Namen noch eines _anderen_ Adam Reynolds auf einem Papier in seinem Büro stehen zu haben, am selben Tag, an dem der Typ gegenüber der Polizeiwache parkt, in der Adam arbeitet."

Castle konnte dem nicht widersprechen. Er hatte auch nicht viel Grund dazu. Stattdessen senkte er den Kopf und ging hinter Esposito die Treppe hinauf. Nur noch eine Etage.

So heruntergekommen das Gebäude auch war, die Außenwände schirmten immer noch eine beeindruckende Menge Lärm von der Straße ab. Die Innenwände hingegen? Nicht so viel. In dem Moment, als Castle und Esposito an Adam Reynolds' Tür traten, hörten sie Anzeichen einer Auseinandersetzung: Gepolter, gedämpfte Hilferufe, ein paar auserlesene Worte, die - wenn sie verständlicher gewesen wären - wahrscheinlich nicht für junge Ohren geeignet waren.

Esposito wartete nicht darauf, zum Türeintreten aufgefordert zu werden, sondern stürmte in die Wohnung, ohne ein Wort oder einen Blick zurück.

„NYPD, irgendjemand hier?"

Ein weiteres Stoßgeräusch beantwortete die Frage.

„Hier", meinte Castle und ging zu einem Schrank in der Nähe der Eingangstür. Esposito nickte und ging in Stellung, während sich Castles Finger um den Griff schlossen, ihn drehten und aufzogen.

Adam Reynolds taumelte mit gefesselten Armen und Beinen heraus, ein Streifen Klebeband verschloss seinen Mund.

„Was zum Teufel?" Esposito hockte sich hin und steckte seine Waffe ins Holster, bevor er den Mann hochzog. Castle zuckte zusammen, bei seiner wenig zarten Vorgehensweise das Klebeband abzuziehen, aber Reynolds schien das nicht zu stören.

Reynolds rieb seine Lippen gegeneinander, räusperte sich und deutete Espo an seine Hände und Füße loszubinden. Castle richtete sich auf und ging in die Küche, um dem Officer ein Glas Wasser zu holen.

Sobald er seine Kehle beruhigt hatte, holte Reynolds tief Luft. „Ich machte mich fertig, um nach meiner Schicht letzte Nacht ins Bett zu fallen und dieser Typ klopfte an die Tür. Er sagte, er käme von der Kabelfirma. Die Verbindung war in letzter Zeit ständig unterbrochen und ich wusste nicht, ob es an meiner Box lag, also habe ich ihn hereingelassen. Er muss mich betäubt haben oder so, denn das nächste, was ich wusste, war, dass ich in dem verdammten Schrank aufwachte, gefesselt und Klebeband schmeckend."

Castle tauschte einen Blick mit Esposito, bevor er sein Handy aus der Tasche fischte und Arthur Collins' Bild öffnete.

„War das dein Kabeltyp?"

Reynolds nickte und nahm einen weiteren Schluck Wasser. „Ja, ja, das ist der Typ."

„So viel zu miesem Service", sagte Castle und packte sein Handy weg. „Vielleicht bekommen Sie Ihre Rechnung dafür anteilig zurückerstattet."

Esposito verdrehte die Augen. „Er war nicht von der Kabelfirma, Reynolds. Sein Name ist Arthur Collins. Kennen Sie ihn?"

Reynolds schüttelte den Kopf.

„Schon von ihm gehört?", wollte Esposito erneut wissen.

Wieder schüttelte Reynolds den Kopf. „Ich habe ihn noch nie zuvor in meinem Leben gesehen. Was ist denn los?"

Castle seufzte und rieb sich mit einer Hand über die Stirn. „Er hat das Revier aus irgendeinem Grund ausgekundschaftet. Er hat einen Parkplatz auf der anderen Straßenseite gemietet und hatte vermutlich dabei seine Hände im Spiel, die Telefon- und Funksignale lahmzulegen, um das Revier von der Außenwelt abzuschneiden."

„Was? Warum?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Das wissen wir nicht. Aber erinnern Sie sich überhaupt an etwas, bevor er Sie ausgeknockt hat? Hat er sich umgeschaut? Zeigte er an irgendwelchen Ihrer Sachen Interesse?"

„Sie meinen Dinge wie Geld?"

„Alles", beharrte Castle. „Geld, ein Adressbuch, Ihr Logbuch", er verstummte, als Reynolds erbleichte. Der Officer stand auf und hielt sich an Espos Arm fest, bis seine Beine aufhörten zu wackeln.

Castle und Esposito folgten ihm, als er in sein Schlafzimmer stolperte.

„Es ist weg."

„Was ist weg?", fragte Esposito und drängte sich neben Castle durch die Tür.

Reynolds schob eine Hand durch sein dunkles Haar und zerzauste die bereits unordentlichen Strähnen. „Meine Uniform. Meine Waffe, meine Dienstmarke, mein Logbuch. Alles ist weg."

* * *

Nicht zum ersten Mal seit ihr Morgen begann, ertappte Beckett sich dabei, wie sie auf und ab lief. Sie war heute viel zu oft auf den Beinen gewesen, aber sie hasste es, in ihrem Büro untätig herumzusitzen und die Frequenzen ihres Walkie-Talkies zu scannen, um zu sehen, ob irgendeine funktionierte. Ohne Funkgeräte war alles ein Ratespiel, was in ihrem Revier vor sich ging. Und ohne die Telefone hatte sie auch keine Ahnung, was draußen passierte. Obwohl sie annahm, dass Esposito Castle kontaktierte, nachdem er vom Polizeipräsidium gehört hatte. Aber sie hatte keine Chance, ihren Mann anzurufen, um ihm zu versichern, dass es ihr gut ginge und dass es keine Möglichkeit gab, andere Unterstützung herzubringen. Sie konnte im Moment noch nicht einmal eine E-Mail senden, da sie noch keinen Internetzugang hatten.

Unterdessen führte Ryan eine Hintergrundüberprüfung von Officer Parker durch und versuchte zu beweisen, dass ihre Vermutung richtig war und der Angriff auf ihr Revier nichts anderes war als ein ausgeklügelter Mord. Sie würde ihm gerne helfen, aber als Captain war es ihre Priorität, die Sicherheit ihrer Leute zu gewährleisten. Und sie begann ihre Geduld zu verlieren.

„Wie läuft es, Vikram?", fragte sie bei ihrem dritten Vorbeikommen am Technikraum und erschreckte damit den Analysten. Aber seine Finger stockten nicht, sondern flogen über die Tastatur, sogar während er versuchte, ihr zu erklären, was er tat.

„Ich denke, ich habe einen Weg gefunden, den Störsender zu blockieren - effektiv zu neutralisieren - bis wir herausfinden können, was die Signalblockierung tatsächlich verursacht und sie entfernen können."

Beckett nickte. „Dann könnten wir unsere Leute drinnen und draußen kontaktieren?", fasste sie zusammen.

„Mit etwas Glück", bestätigte Vikram. „Ich weiß, dass ich die Funkgeräte hinbekommen kann - das ist nur eine Frage der richtigen Frequenz. Es könnte jedoch ein paar extra Minuten dauern, bis die Telefone funktionieren."

„Wir brauchen beides", murmelte sie und blickte über ihre Schulter, in der Hoffnung, dass ihre Suchmannschaft mit mehr Informationen zurückgekehrt war - oder besser gesagt, mit den verbliebenen Gefangenen und ihren Leuten, die bisher noch nicht zu erreichen waren. „Also, was immer du tun musst, tu es."

„Sollte nur noch eine weitere Minute dauern", sagte er und seine Stimme nahm eine gewisse Abwesenheit an, die ihr sagte, dass er wieder in seine eigene Gedankenwelt abgetaucht war, ohne dass einer von ihnen es bemerkt hatte. Das war in Ordnung, was auch immer die Arbeit schneller erledigte.

Sie wollte gerade aus dem Zimmer schlüpfen, anstatt weiter auf seinen Kopf zu starren, als er seine Hände auf den Tisch schlug.

„Fertig. Der Funk sollte wieder verfügbar sein. Probier es aus, während ich an den Telefonen arbeite."

Beckett nahm das Funkgerät von ihrem Gürtel ab und rief ihre Leute. „Hier ist Beckett, Bericht."

Sie ließ den Knopf los und wartete einen Moment, hörte aber nur wieder Stille. „Vikram, es ist nicht-"

„Versuch es noch mal", beharrte er, seine Finger flogen immer noch über die Tastatur. „Niemand hat die Funkgeräte ausgeschaltet, oder?"

„Das haben sie besser nicht", murmelte sie, drückte auf den Knopf und blaffte nach Updates von allen in Reichweite.

Innerhalb von Sekunden erwachte das Funkgerät in ihrer Hand zum Leben, als die Leute sich meldeten. Gedanklich ging sie den Dienstplan durch und machte sich Notizen über diejenigen, die nach dem Appell noch immer vermisst wurden, wie die Officers Hernandez und Krezel und Detective Hyun. Hernandez hatte kurz vor dem Stromausfall seine Schicht beendet, also war es möglich, dass er es vor der Sperrung raus geschafft hatte, aber da sich niemand daran erinnerte, ihn beim Gehen gesehen zu haben, ging sie davon aus, dass er immer noch im Gebäude war.

Angesichts der Tatsache, dass zwei Etagen gesichert waren und das Team vor einiger Zeit in die dritte Etage vorgedrungen war, zögerte sie nicht, sie umzuleiten. „Es werden immer noch zwei Gefangene vermisst und zwei, möglicherweise drei unserer eigenen Leute, die nicht über Funk antworten. Findet sie."

Beckett strich sich ihre Haare aus der Stirn und blickte zu Vikram. „Okay, was ist mit den Telefonen?"

Er tippte auf ein paar Tasten, bevor er ihr ein triumphierendes Lächeln schenkte. „Wir sollten wieder im Geschäft sein. Probiere es aus."

Sie dankte ihm und drehte sich auf dem Absatz herum, um schnurstracks in ihr Büro zu gehen. Sie hatte eine halbe Meile lange Liste von Leuten, mit denen sie sofort Kontakt aufnehmen musste, aber der erste Anruf ging an ihren Ehemann.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

Castle fühlte sich schlecht, weil sie Adam Reynolds in der Notaufnahme zurückließen, damit die sich dort um ihn kümmerten. Aber es war viel wichtiger, die Informationen, die sie gerade bekommen hatten, jemandem zu geben, der Beckett und dem Rest des Reviers helfen konnte.

Deshalb stand er zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag vor dem 12. Revier. Sie mussten nur einen Weg finden, die Botschaft, dass der Adam Reynolds, der sich zum Dienst gemeldet hatte, nicht der richtige Officer war weitergeben zu können.

„Siehst du jemanden?", fragte er und beobachtete, wie Esposito durchs Fenster spähte. Der Detective nickte und schlug mit der Faust gegen das Glas.

„Hey! Sarge, lass uns rein!", schrie Esposito, als der Sergeant, der die Tür bewachen sollte, sich näherte, nur um den Kopf zu schütteln.

„Anweisung des Captains, Detective. Niemand darf rein oder raus."

Espo grummelte empört. „Wir haben Informationen für Beckett. Lass uns rein."

„Wir könnten einbrechen", schlug Castle vor, nur teilweise ernst. Esposito schüttelte den Kopf.

„Mit ihm da stehend? Außerdem ist das Glas kugelsicher, Bro. Was lässt dich denken, dass du es im Stile von Rocky in die Unterwerfung zwingen kannst?"

„Okay, was ist dann dein Plan?"

„Ich weiß es noch nicht, Castle", seufzte Esposito gereizt. „Aber ich weiß, dass wir jemanden finden müssen, der uns helfen kann."

Offensichtlich.

Castle atmete aus und drehte sich auf dem Bürgersteig hin und her, während Esposito versuchte, ein Abkommen zu treffen, das es dem Sergeant erlaubte, seinen Posten zu verlassen, um ihre Nachricht zu übermitteln, solange sie dort blieben. Die Masse von Polizisten von vorhin war geschrumpft, da die meisten sich wohl entschlossen hatten, sich bei anderen Revieren zu melden, aber es standen noch ein paar Nachzügler herum. „Was ist mit einem anderen Revier? Oder Gates wegen Unterstützung anzurufen?"

Sein Freund nickte. „Glaub mir, das steht auf der Liste."

„Warum tun wir es nicht sofort?", fragte er.

Espositos Antwort ging in dem Ruf seines Namens vom Ende des Blocks unter. Beide Männer drehten sich um und sahen Alexis und Hayley praktisch auf sie zu joggen.

„Wir haben etwas gefunden", verkündete Alexis, sobald sie nah genug waren. „Ich hätte angerufen", erklärte sie auf Castles fragenden Blick, „aber aus offensichtlichen Gründen war es einfacher, hierher zu kommen."

Rick nickte. „Es ist okay. Was hast du gefunden?"

„Arthur Collins hatte zwei jüngere Brüder, Mark und Jeremy. Jeremy wurde wegen bewaffneten Raubüberfalls und des Mordes an einem Polizeibeamten verurteilt."

Castle leckte sich die Lippen. Die Dinge begannen Sinn zu ergeben. Ein Polizeirevier, die Uniform eines Officers aus dem Raubdezernat. Es war poetisch, auf eine schreckliche Art und Weise. „Er will seinen Standpunkt darstellen. Warte, du sagtest _hatte_? Er _hatte_ zwei Brüder?"

Alexis nickte und drehte ihr Tablet herum. „Jeremy Collins ist vor zwei Jahren im Gefängnis gestorben."

„Also will er sich für seinen Bruder rächen. Was ist mit Mark?"

„Ich-" Der schrille - und laute - Klingelton seines Handys unterbrach sie, bevor Alexis die Gelegenheit hatte, ihren Gedanken zu beenden.

„Es ist Beckett!", verkündete er, nahm den Anruf entgegen und drückte sein Handy an sein Ohr. „Kate? Geht es dir gut? Ich habe versucht-"

„Mir geht es gut, Castle", unterbrach sie und klang müde, aber ansonsten in Ordnung. So wie sie es gesagt hatte. „Es ist verrückt. Vikram hat gerade unsere Telefon- und Funksignale entstört und wir sind-"

„Unter Abriegelung. Ich weiß", beendete er für sie und ließ sich gegen die Steinfassade des Gebäudes plumpsen. „Esposito, Alexis, Hayley und ich sind draußen. Wir haben die Sache auch von hier aus bearbeitet."

Seine Frau lachte. „Natürlich habt ihr das", murmelte sie fast zu sich selbst.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Der Strom fiel aus gleich nachdem ich zur Arbeit kam und als er wieder anging, entdeckten wir, dass einer unserer Officers tot war und die Arrestzellen offen standen. Deshalb habe ich die Abriegelung angeordnet. Dann haben wir herausgefunden, dass wir weder den Funk noch die Telefone benutzen konnten."

Sein Magen drehte sich um. „Habt ihr sie schon gefunden? Beckett, lass uns rein, wir helfen euch bei der Suche - wir werden Verstärkung von einem anderen Revier herbeirufen, wenn wir müssen."

„Nein, niemand öffnet die Türen, bis jemand Rechenschaft dafür abgelegt hat. Und-", sie hielt inne, was ihn nur noch nervöser machte. „Officer Hernandez geht nicht an sein Funkgerät."

Castle blickte absichtlich nicht auf seine Tochter. Wenn er es täte, würde sie wissen, dass noch etwas anderes nicht stimmte.

„Okay", sagte er stattdessen und richtete sich einen Moment später mit abermaliger Eindringlichkeit auf. „Beckett, da ist noch etwas - Adam Reynolds vom Raubdezernat ist nicht Adam Reynolds."

* * *

So beunruhigend dieser Fall auch war, Beckett fühlte sich besser, ihren Partner wieder an ihrer Seite zu haben - oder besser gesagt an ihrem Ohr. Tief im Innern wusste sie, dass dieses ganze Durcheinander nur ein Mord war und sie Hunderte davon gelöst hatte. Sie musste nur die Beweise finden, um alle Teile zusammenzufügen. In diesem Sinne rief sie Vikram in ihr Büro und stellte Castle, Esposito, Hayley und Alexis auf Freisprechen.

„Okay, Castle, wir hören zu. Was meinst du mit Reynolds ist nicht Reynolds? Er hat heute keinen Dienst und soll erst morgen wieder arbeiten."

„Wir haben einige Hinweise verfolgt - ich werde es euch später erläutern - aber das Wichtigste ist, dass wir den echten Reynolds geknebelt und gefesselt in seiner Wohnung gefunden haben", erklärte ihr Ehemann. „Ein Mann namens Arthur Collins hat letzte Nacht seine Uniform gestohlen. Wir glauben, dass er sich als Reynolds ausgibt."

„Collins? Dieser Name kommt mir bekannt vor...", kommentierte Vikram.

„Vermutlich, weil einer der Gefangenen Mark Collins heißt", erklärte Beckett.

„Warte eine Sekunde", kam Alexis' Stimme durch den Lautsprecher. „Arthur Collins hat zwei Brüder: Jeremy und Mark."

„Das ist ein zu großer Zufall. Ich wette, Mark hat sich absichtlich festnehmen lassen", mutmaßte Castle.

„Ich denke, du hast Recht", stimmte Beckett zu. „Er wurde wegen ungebührlichen Verhaltens festgenommen. Das ist einfach zu erreichen. Du musst nur jemanden verärgern, bis er die Polizei ruft."

„Aber wofür? Was war seine Absicht?", griff Esposito ein.

„Wir glauben, dass die Tötung von Officer Parker ihr Ziel war. Sie sorgten für den Stromausfall, um es wie ein zufälliges Opfer bei einem Gefängnisausbruch aussehen zu lassen."

„Ergibt Sinn", sagte Castle und Beckett konnte fast hören, wie sein überaktiver Verstand all die neuen Informationen verarbeitete. „Und was wissen wir über Parker?"

„Nicht viel", seufzte Beckett. „Er war gemäß seinen Kollegen eine ziemlich aufgeschlossene Person, aber er mochte es auch, für sich selbst zu bleiben. Er wurde vor ein paar Jahren ins 12. versetzt."

„Eigentlich, Boss", begann Ryan und schloss sich dem improvisierten Treffen an, „weiß ich etwas, das uns helfen könnte. Ich bemerkte, dass er aus dem 23. Revier versetzt worden war, also rief ich einen Freund an, der dort arbeitet, sobald die Telefone wieder funktionierten. Er sagte, es gab einen üblen Fall, in dem Parker involviert war. Offenbar wurde ein anderer Polizist getötet. Sie haben die verantwortliche Person dank Parkers Zeugenaussage gefunden, aber irgendetwas musste passiert sein, denn schon eine Woche später hat er um eine Versetzung gebeten."

„Was war das für ein Fall?", fragte Esposito.

„Ein Raub, der schiefgelaufen ist. Parker und sein Partner waren auf Patrouille und sie wurden gerufen, um es zu überprüfen. Als sie zum Tatort kamen, gab es eine Schießerei und Parkers Partner wurde getötet. Parker hat ausgesagt und sie konnten den Schützen schließlich festnehmen. Sein Name war Jeremy Collins. Er starb im Gefängnis, nicht lange nach dem Ereignis, während eines Aufstandes, noch vor seinem eigenen Prozess."

„Jeremy Collins? Ist das nicht Arthur und Marks Bruder?", fragte Beckett.

Jetzt wurde Beckett alles klar. Es war Rache gegen den Polizisten, der den Bruder ins Gefängnis gebracht hatte, was zu dessen frühen Tod führte.

„Captain", rief eine Stimme von der Bürotür. Es war Detective Hyun. „Wir haben einen anderen Flüchtling gefunden, Roger Jones. Er wurde niedergeschlagen, aber er ist gerade wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen. Er sagt, der Polizist, der ihn k.o. geschlagen hat, ist derjenige, der Officer Parker getötet hat."

Verständnis dämmerte. „Jetzt kennen wir ihren Fluchtplan", murmelte Beckett.

„Wahrscheinlich ist es sicher zu sagen, wenn sich ein Bruder als Polizist ausgibt, dann macht der andere es auch", stimmte Castle zu. „Mit wem waren Sie zusammen unterwegs?"

„Krezel, Hernandez, ein Typ namens Williams und Reynolds", antwortete Hyun.

Selbst durch den Lautsprecher war Alexis' Keuchen deutlich hörbar. „Reynolds? Das bedeutet…"

„Es bedeutet, dass Kyle Hernandez mit Arthur und Mark Collins allein ist", ergänzte Beckett. Sie wandte sich an Hyun. „Bringen Sie uns zu ihnen."

* * *

„Hey, das war eine höllische Attacke vorhin", murmelte Kyle und drückte seine Schulter gegen die Wand am Eingang zum Fitnessstudio. „Spielst du Football?"

Mark musterte ihn. „Leichtathletik. Und der andere schien das nicht zu denken."

Die meisten guten Polizisten würden es nicht tun. Vor allem, weil er wusste, dass Captain Beckett ihm den Kopf abreißen würde für eine potenziell schmutzige Verhaftung. „Krezel ist ein guter Kerl", sagte er stattdessen. „Er mag es nur einfach nicht, so abgewunken zu werden."

„Du hast ihm irgendwie die Schau gestohlen, Mark", kicherte Reynolds. „Und Mann, das Gesicht dieses Kerls, als er zu Boden ging. Ah-aaahhh", ahmte er nach und lachte in seinen Arm, als Kyle ihm einen warnenden Blick zuwarf.

„Oh, komm schon, das war schon ein bisschen komisch."

„Deckt mich", befahl er und ignorierte den Rest, um geduckt in den Fitnessraum zu schleichen. Reynolds und Williams folgten ihm eine Sekunde später, das Schlurfen ihrer Schuhe auf dem Holzboden sagte ihm genau, wie weit sie hinter ihm waren. Seine Haut prickelte vor Achtsamkeit, der Instinkt zu kämpfen, brodelte am Rand seines Verstandes.

Der Fitnessraum war leer. Und ruhig, abgesehen vom Lärm der Stadt, der die Barriere der Fenster durchbrach.

Es ergab keinen Sinn. Natürlich könnte ein anderes Team die restlichen Gefangenen schon gefasst haben, ohne dass er es aufgrund der fehlenden Kommunikation wusste, aber das war diesmal nicht das, was vor sich ging.

Kyle zuckte zusammen bei dem vertrauten Samba-Beat, der durch den Raum schallte, ausgehend vom Clip an seinem Gürtel.

Die Telefone wurden repariert?

Hinter ihm blieben Reynolds und Williams stehen, etwas, das wie Protest klang, kam von einem von ihnen. Er konnte nicht genau verstehen, was gesagt wurde, als er sein Handy ans Ohr hob.

„Hernandez."

„Kyle? Oh, ich bin so froh, dass du geantwortet hast."

Seine Schultern sackten vor Erleichterung zusammen. „Alexis? Es tut mir so leid wegen heute Morgen. Es gibt einen Zwischenfall im Revier und ich-"

„Ich weiß", unterbrach sie ihn. „Es ist okay. Sie suchen gerade nach dir. Beckett hat versucht, dich ans Funkgerät zu bekommen und du antwortest nicht, aber ich habe die Chance genutzt und einfach angerufen."

Er antwortete nicht? Sein Funkgerät hatte seit dem Stromausfall keinen Ton mehr von sich gegeben.

„Hör zu", fuhr sie fort. „Ich habe den ganzen Tag geholfen, herauszufinden, was los ist. Und Kyle? Du musst wissen-"

Es war keine gute Zeit. Er vertraute Alexis und wusste, dass sie wichtige Informationen mitzuteilen hatte, aber es war keine gute Zeit. Nicht mit Reynolds und Williams hinter ihm.

„Es ist, nun, ich kann gerade nicht wirklich reden."

„Hör einfach zu, Kyle ", unterbrach sie ihn erneut, jedes Wort mit Eindringlichkeit versetzt. „Die beiden Officers, die bei dir sind? Sie sind keine Officers. Ihre Namen sind Arthur und Mark Collins. Arthur hat die Uniform eines Officers aus dem Raubdezernat gestohlen und sein Bruder Mark wurde letzte Nacht wegen Trunkenheit und Ruhestörung festgenommen. Sie haben den Stromausfall geplant, um Officer Parker zu töten."

All das war geplant worden, um an Will heranzukommen? „Warum?", fragte er mit leiser Stimme. Er durfte sich nicht zu früh verraten. Sie wissen zu lassen, dass er ihre Identität kannte, würde wahrscheinlich nicht gut für ihn enden.

„Bevor er zum Zwölften wechselte, waren er und sein Partner auf Patrouille, als sie zu einem laufenden Raubüberfall gerufen wurden. Sein Partner wurde getötet."

Er erinnerte sich, dass Will so etwas gesagt hatte, als sie sich das erste Mal begegnet waren. Parker hatte nicht viele Details preisgegeben, nur gesagt, dass ihn der Tod seines Partners hart getroffen hatte und er irgendwo neues sein wollte.

Alexis wartete nicht auf eine Antwort, bevor sie fortfuhr. „Jeremy Collins wurde wegen Parkers Aussage verurteilt. Er starb vor zwei Jahren im Gefängnis. Und heute, Collins Brüder-"

„Haben das Ganze inszeniert", schloss er und brachte die Geschichte zu ihrem ursprünglichen Punkt.

„Richtig. Und wir müssen dich da rausholen. Wo bist du?"

Die Waffe in seinem Rücken sollte ihn nicht überraschen. „Ich wusste, wir hätten dich ausschalten und flüchten sollen, als wir die Chance hatten, aber Arthur sagte, dass wir auf den richtigen Zeitpunkt warten müssten. Leg auf", befahl Mark Collins.

„Kyle", rief Alexis. „Kyle bist du da?"

„Gebt mir nur eine Sekunde, Mark, Reynolds", antwortete er. „Ich habe meine Freundin heute schon einmal sitzen gelassen. Ich möchte nicht, dass sie mich fallenlässt, während ich mitten im Fitnessraum des Reviers stehe."

Reynolds - nicht Reynolds - schnappte sich das Handy aus seiner Hand und warf es auf den Boden. Der Bildschirm knackte unter seinem Fuß, aber Kyle bemerkte, dass der Anruf nicht unterbrochen wurde.

„Das ist besser."

„Das Ausschalten meines Funkgeräts war eine nette Sache", sagte Kyle. „Wann hast du das gemacht?"

Mark schnaubte. „Gleich nachdem wir die Umkleidekabine verlassen haben. Du warst abgelenkt. Es war einfach. Und es zeigt nur, dass ihr Bullen alle Idioten seid."

„Du hast Officer Parker getötet."

„Er hat meinen Bruder getötet - unseren Bruder", zischte Mark. „Er hat gelogen, also ist Jeremy ins Gefängnis gegangen und unser Bruder ist am Ende _tot_."

Kyle drehte sich um und hob die Hände. Zweifellos war Alexis dabei, dem Captain zu erzählen, was sie hörte, wo er war. Er musste nur die Collins-Brüder reden lassen, bis die Kavallerie kam. „Wie hat er gelogen, Mark? Arthur?"

Die Brüder sahen sich an, aber Kyle blieb stoisch. „Du bist in eine Polizeiwache eingebrochen, hast einen Stromausfall verursacht und die Kommunikation lahmgelegt. Und du hast einen Mann getötet. Wie hat er gelogen?"

„Jeremy war nie in dem Laden, selbst der Besitzer sagte, dass er es nicht getan hatte, aber Parker zeigte mit dem Finger auf ihn und siehe da, mein Bruder ging wegen Mordes und Raubüberfalls ins Gefängnis. Weil die Polizisten die Gerechten sind, die Einzigen, die Ehrlichen", schrie Arthur wütend. „Es zählte nicht, dass Parker ein Verlierer war, der die meiste Zeit im Dienst getrunken hat."

Mark machte dort weiter, wo sein Bruder aufgehört hatte. „Wir hatten fast einen Richter gefunden, der zuhörte, um die Verurteilung zu überdenken. Und praktisch am nächsten Tag wird uns gesagt, dass wir in die Leichenhalle des Gefängnisses kommen sollen, um den Körper unseres Bruders zu identifizieren und abzuholen. Alles wegen Will Parker."

„Also habt ihr euch entschieden, ihn zu töten", schloss Kyle und fragte sich, ob er das Pochen von Schritten außerhalb der Turnhalle hörte oder ob es nur das Donnern von Blut in seinen Ohren war.

Arthur atmete aus und verlagerte die Waffe. „Er musste bezahlen für das, was er getan hatte. Wie konnte es gerecht sein, dass er eine bequeme Versetzung bekam, sich etwas Neues aufbauen konnte und unser Bruder sterben musste, während er im Gefängnis für etwas verfaulte, das er nicht getan hatte? Jeremy war nur ein Kind!"

„Du hast Recht", überlegte er und beobachtete, wie sich die Tür am anderen Ende des Fitnessstudios öffnete. Krezel, LT, Detective Hyun und Detective Ryan schlüpften herein. Beckett blieb in der Tür stehen, das Telefon fest in ihrer Hand. „Es war nicht fair und dein Bruder hat Besseres verdient, aber du hast einen Mann _kaltblütig_ getötet."

Die Collins-Brüder machten sich trotzig größer. „Er hat bekommen, was er verdient hat. Er-"

„Mark und Arthur Collins", brüllte Ryan und lenkte sie so lange ab, dass Kyle auf Marks Fuß stampfen konnte. Er stieß ihn zu Boden und nahm seinem Bruder die Waffe ab. Arthur landete neben Mark und gab den anderen so die Gelegenheit, mit bereiten Handschellen näher zu kommen.

„Mark und Arthur Collins", wiederholte Ryan und packte Mark unter seinem Bizeps, um ihn auf die Füße zu ziehen. Kyle beobachtete, wie Hyun dasselbe mit Arthur machte. „Sie befinden sich in Gewahrsam wegen Mordes, Verabredung zum Mord, sich als Polizist ausgegeben und unsere Kommunikation manipuliert zu haben."

Die Männer sagten nichts, als sie abgeführt wurden.

„Gute Arbeit, Hernandez", murmelte Captain Beckett, als sie außer Hörweite waren und beendete den Anruf mit einem kurzen Tippen ihres Zeigefingers. „Ich war die ganze Zeit in der Leitung. Sie haben Ruhe bewahrt, sie zum Reden gebracht. Selbst mit einer auf Sie gerichteten Waffe. Das ist beeindruckend."

Kyle sah auf die Waffe in seiner Hand. „Danke, Ma'am, aber ich muss etwas gestehen", begann er, griff in seinen Hosenbund und zog ein Magazin hervor. „Als Mark den anderen Gefangenen angriff, fühlte sich etwas einfach nicht richtig an. Während sie mit Krezel einen Wettkampf im Anstarren veranstalteten, habe ich mir also die Freiheit genommen, Arthur zu entwaffnen. Nur für den Fall."

Becketts Lippen hoben sich zu einem anerkennenden Lächeln. „Clever."

„Vielen Dank." Kyle beugte sich herunter und nahm sein Handy vom Boden. Der Bildschirm war beschädigt, aber der Rest des Geräts war intakt. „Gott sei Dank gibt es Hüllen, nicht wahr? Auch wenn es nur eine dünne ist."

Der Captain lachte leise. „Sie sagen es. Castle kennt einen Typen, der das für Sie reparieren kann", fügte sie hinzu und tätschelte ihren Bauch.

„Oh, das wäre großartig." Kyle steckte das Telefon ein. „Danke, Captain."

„Gern geschehen. Nun kommen Sie, wir müssen das Gebäude wieder öffnen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Alexis Sie unbedingt sehen will." Ihre Lippen zuckten, aber sie hielt sie angespannt und erlaubte ihrer Belustigung nicht auszubrechen.

Seine Wangen waren rot angelaufen, aber er nickte nur und deutete ihr an, voran zu gehen. „Da haben Sie wahrscheinlich Recht, Ma'am. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass Mr. Castle genauso empfindet, vielleicht noch mehr, und reinkommen will um Sie zu sehen."

Dieses Mal lachte sie tatsächlich und rieb ihre Hand über ihren Bauch. „Ja, das könnte stimmen."

* * *

Wie erwartet, kam Castle als Erster durch die Tür, sobald sie den Sperrbefehl aufgehoben hatte. Aber nach dem Tag, den sie gehabt hatte, wollte Kate nichts mehr, als ihn mit einer engen Umarmung willkommen zu heißen, trotz der Schwellung ihres Bauches zwischen ihnen.

„Ich bin so-", hauchte er und versteckte sein Gesicht unter dem Vorhang ihrer Haare. Beckett nickte zustimmend und strich mit einer Hand über seinen Rücken nach oben, um seinen Nacken zu halten.

„Ich weiß. Ich weiß. So viel zu einem entspannten letzten Tag, was?"

Ihr Ehemann schmunzelte und berührte mit seinem Mund ihre Wange. „Das ist eine Möglichkeit es auszudrücken." Seine Hand fiel auf ihren Bauch, in einer Bewegung wage seine Tochter erkennend und Lilys stürmisches Treten beruhigend. „Was jetzt?"

Arthur Collins und sein Bruder waren immer noch in ihren getrennten Verhörräumen und warteten auf die Ankunft ihrer jeweiligen Anwälte. Der Transporter, den sie als Fluchtfahrzeug vorgesehen hatten, war von der Spurensicherung beschlagnahmt und untersucht worden. Die anderen Häftlinge wurden gerade auf das 9. Revier verlegt, wo weiter bearbeitet wurde, ob sie freigelassen oder in Untersuchungshaft verbleiben mussten. Die Spurensicherung arbeitete noch an der Aufbereitung und Reinigung der Arrestzellen. Will Parkers Leiche war bereits in die Leichenhalle gebracht worden. Das Letzte, auf das sie noch wartete, war die Bestätigung von Vikram, dass die Störsender, die er an ihrem Hauptstromkabel gefunden hatte, ihrem System keinen bleibenden Schaden zugefügt hatten.

Beckett atmete tief aus und trat zur Seite, um ihre Abteilung zu überschauen. Die Tagesschicht war endlich am Laufen, obwohl die Nachzügler aus der Nachtschicht immer noch herumstanden und Geschichten von den letzten Stunden austauschten. Esposito und Ryan lachten zusammen an Ryans Schreibtisch. Alexis und Kyle Hernandez hatten sich einen Moment Zeit genommen, um einander zu begrüßen, obwohl sie die beiden nicht weiter im Blick hatte.

„So gern ich jetzt sagen würde, ich nehme meine Sachen und beende den Tag, ich muss immer noch das fertigstellen, was ich heute früh nie anfangen konnte."

Castle nickte, warmherziges Verständnis zeichnete sein Gesicht.

„Kannst einfach nicht gehen, was, Boss?", neckte Ryan. Er ging um die Tische herum, um sie an ihrer Bürotür zu treffen. Esposito folgte und beobachtete sie amüsiert.

Beckett schüttelte den Kopf und legte ihre Hand hoch auf ihren Bauch. Lily trat gegen ihre Handfläche. „Noch nicht. Es stellt sich heraus, dass es eine ziemlich große Menge an Papierkram mit sich bringt, wenn ein Revier für ein paar Stunden von der Außenwelt abgeschnitten wird."

Ihre Detectives schmunzelten.

„Wir beneiden dich nicht darum", sagte Esposito. „Das Einzige, was ich jetzt noch tun muss, ist auf einen Anruf zu warten. Ich muss es ausnutzen, nicht verantwortlich zu sein, solange ich kann."

„Mach es dir nicht zu bequem. Ich bin mir sicher, ich könnte etwas finden, was du tun kannst", kommentierte sie und lehnte sich in die Hand, die Castle an ihren Rücken presste. Wie immer hatte er die genaue Stelle gefunden, die schmerzte. „Ich muss auch die Familie von Officer Parker kontaktieren, mein Beileid ausdrücken."

Das ernüchterte die Gruppe. Die Jungs senkten ihre Köpfe, aber Castle nickte. „Was wirst du ihnen erzählen? Warum er..."

„Ich weiß es nicht", seufzte sie und legte ihr Kinn auf ihre Brust. Wenngleich sie in dem eingeschränkt war, was sie sagen konnte, bis der Staatsanwalt entschied, wie man gegen die Collins-Brüder vorging, so war sie sich jedoch fast sicher, dass das Wissen um Will Parkers frühere Verfehlungen seiner Familie keinen Trost bringen würde. „Ich werde ihnen genug erzählen."

Die Hand ihres Mannes glitt ihren Rücken hinauf und hinunter. Er bot damit seine Unterstützung an, für die schwierige Aufgabe, der sie gegenüberstand. Beckett lächelte ihn an, bevor er sich wieder den Jungs zuwandte.

„Aber in der Zwischenzeit, Ryan, Officer Hernandez", rief sie, um die Aufmerksamkeit des jungen Mannes zu bekommen. Alexis lächelte sie ebenfalls verlegen an. „Beendet eure Berichte und verschwindet von hier."

Das musste dem jungen Officer nicht zweimal gesagt werden. Sie beobachtete, wie Kyle Alexis' Hand in seine nahm, während sich das Paar dem Pulk von Schreibtischen zuwandte, die sich die Uniformierten teilten.

Alexis blickte über ihre Schulter und winkte ihnen zu. „Danke, Kate. Ich werde dir später eine Nachricht schreiben, Dad."

Beckett fühlte, wie sich ihr Mann neben ihr entspannte. „Danke", rief er.

„Boss", protestierte Ryan und erregte wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit. „Es ist immer noch meine Schicht. Ich bleibe, bis sie vorbei ist."

„Außerdem", begann Esposito und hob eine Schulter. „Wir hatten quasi etwas für dich geplant, bevor du nach Hause gehst."

Emotionen verengten ihre Kehle und stachen mit irrationalen Tränen in ihre Augen. Ihre Familie im Revier war so gut zu ihr.

„Okay", sagte sie nach einem Moment und räusperte sich. „Ich kann es nicht erwarten."

Sie beobachtete, wie sie ein Grinsen teilten. „Ja, es wird ziemlich spektakulär", sagte Ryan und unterstützte damit seinen Partner.

„Nun", brummte sie und bot ihnen ein skeptisches Lächeln an. „In diesem Fall, macht euch an die Arbeit."

Sie lachten und gingen zurück an ihre Plätze.

„Und du", fügte sie hinzu und stieß ihre Schulter gegen Castles. Er nahm ihre Hand sanft in seine und schenkte ihr seine volle Aufmerksamkeit. „Kommst du mit mir?"

Ihr Ehemann grinste und lehnte sich zu ihr, um sie zu küssen. Sie konnte nicht anders, als den Kuss zu erlauben. Sie trennten sich nach einem Moment und ihr Lächeln wurde noch breiter, als er sagte: „Immer, Kate."


End file.
